Gunslinger girl: Musica E La Macchina
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: Sequel to "The other side", this fanfic set years after the end of Europa wars.Once a simple operation to "cut the throat" of arms dealing and Smuggling turns out to be a chapter that unfold the "El-Serpente's" past and revenge.
1. Chapter 1-GIOCO DELLA GIUSTIZIA

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida. _

_Special thanks to Taerkitty/Stefan & Tiffany and Schaschanist/Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 1- GIOCO DELLA GIUSTIZIA. **

**31****st**** August 2011; 06:03a.m, SWA dorm-**

"Happy birthday, both of you" said Sherry to both of the twins. Giving them the knife, Sherry then sung a birthday song to both Yuki and Ai.

"Smile you two" Henrietta then took a picture of both of them blowing the candles. After blowing the candles, Yuki and Ai then slice the cake, put it on to the plate and give each other a bite. Although the surrounding atmosphere was filled by joy and fun, Yuki's face seems showing no expression at all.

"Thanks guy for making this party the best party ever" said Ai to them "especially you Aria, you baked the cake to its perfection...Arigato Gozaimasu" she thanked Aria.

"You're welcome, it's nice to see that you're happy with it" said Aria to her.

"Thanks anyway" said Yuki to them with very flat tone while eating her cake.

"Awh come on, it's the best you can do?" said Petrushka.

"I mean….what if our birthday isn't today...what if our 'real' birthday was different.." said Yuki, staring the cake. Emptiness inside her, she continues eating her cakes.

"By the way, where's Orca?" asked Ai to Chiara, looking around the room.

"She's with her Fratello doing a recon mission at Milan" said Chiara.

"Don't worry, we'll save her a piece" said Silber.

* * *

**08.12a.m, 15km Southwest from Milan- **

While waiting inside the car overlooking the warehouse they're targeting, Leonardo light up his cigarette while waiting for his cyborg to finish watching the enemy movement. While looking through his binocular, he tried to count all the enemies he could spot as the song played in from his car's radio.

"Signore, I counted 5 enemies around the building" said Orca to his handler, Leonardo after finished watching the surrounding area.

"Good, now let's move outta here" said Leonardo. He then reached for his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello Giada. Listen, I got something for you, an excuse enough for us to assault them tonight" said Leonardo to his Partner.

"Okay, i'll meet you at the usual place" said Giada.

"Cantalupa?" said Leonardo.

"NO! did you forget it? It's in Milano Fiori!" she exclaimed.

"I know…" he laughed at her while driving.

"Very funny…" said Giada.

"By the way, have you contact your backup squad?" he asked her.

"well, Section one is kinda busy right now taking care of themselves…so I'm lonely for now." She replied "but they'll send me a backup tomorrow."

"should we wait for them or continue with the mission?"

"I'd say we continue" said Giada.

"Okay…." He replied "we'll handle this on our risk" said Leonardo.

"See ya later" Giada ended the call.

"So signore Leo, are we continuing our mission?"

"Yes" he replied short as he continues driving.

* * *

**12.35p.m, somewhere in the restaurant at Rome-**

"Are you enjoying it?" asked Kai to Yuki.

"Yes Kai-sama…" she replied, eating the spaghetti served for her.

"it's your birthday today, so eat as much as you can" said Kai to her, brushing her hair with his hand.

"Don't forget it's her birthday too" said Yamato.

"Yeah, since both of them were twin sister" said Lorraine, sitting next to Kai.

"Well, they're driving me crazy now…Ai want anew rifle for her armament, she says that her Mp5 is not suited for her now" said yamato.

"Then why not Kyoshiro for it?" said Kai to him "he's the one that managed to give us the rifle at first place, remember?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot him" said yamato.

"Who is this Kyoshiro actually?" Lorraine asked them.

"He's the diplomatic official working at Japanese consultant in Italy" said Kai.

"He's the one that helped us bring our weapon here to Italy" said Yamato.

"Why so?" she asked them again.

"Both type 64 of mine and Type 89 of Yamato were never exported to outer country except Japan" Kai explain to her "And Kyoshiro managed to arrange the delivery for us."

"speaking of delivery, where's our order?" Yamato looked around the restaurant before the waiter arrived with their order "Ah, it's about time you showed up"

"Enjoy your meal, sir" said the waiter.

"Kai, just look at that guy" Lorraine pointed her finger to the man outside.

"What about him?" Kai asked her while eating Pizza.

"That guy has been tailing on our movement since Piazza Di spagna" she said to him.

"are you sure?" Kai look to the man "where is he?"

"He was right there when I saw him" said Lorraine.

"It must be your imagination…" said Yamato.

"Yamato-Senpai, look what Henrietta bought me" said Ai, showing him the watch she wear in her left arm.

"that's nice" said Yamato "Thanks Henrietta for choosing the right watch for her"

"By the way Signorina Lorraine, we've bumped with a suspicious guy earlier" said Henrietta to her.

"He was kinda like a guy with something in his mind, wearing black spectacles and black shirt" said Ai.

"That's the guy I mentioned earlier" said Lorraine.

"Hi guys" Etienne Greet them.

"What a coincidence, what are you doing here?" asked Lorraine to Etienne.

"You know…just enjoying the city view with my Emi here" he said to her, with Emilie standing next to him.

"I know there's something fishy when you're here now" said Kai to him.

"You're right" he laughed for a moment "Jean told me that there's an arms dealing happened near here" said Etienne.

"Can we assist?" asked Yamato to him.

"Sure, if you treat me and Emi a pizza" he said to him.

* * *

**15.11p.m, Milano Fiori, Milan- **

"Thanks for the assist Stefan, we could use more guys to support our attacks right now" said Leonardo.

"It's always my pleasure, beside's I don't wanna waste my holiday now doing nothing with my Cyborg" said Stefan, holding Tiffany's hand.

"You know Signore Stefan, you could just leave me with the other girls yesterday rather than bringing me to your holidays" said Tiffany to his Fratello with a cold tone.

"Tiffy, you seems to forget everything now…so i'll give you a rest today to relax your brain from all this mission"

"I'm your cyborg; it's my job to-"Just before she could say to her handler, her hand shook. Quickly she reached for her conditioning pills and took a couple of pills.

"So…let's meet with Giada at the hotel" said Leonardo.

"Yep, let's go" Stefan replied. Both of them later head towards the hotel that they used for their temporary base of operation. Entering the hotel, Leonardo checked in while Stefan joined him.

"Room 32 please" said Leonardo.

"Here you go" the Hotel staff gives him the key "Sir, do you have any contact in Milan?" the Hotel staff asked him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Some guys came here and asked if you were staying here" he said to them "And I said yes…when I aske them who're they, they said he's your contact"

Thinking for a moment, he then said thanks to the Hotel staff before carrying his bag to the room on the third floor. Arriving at the room, he opened the door and entered the room.

"How's it going?" Stefan asked Giada.

"Well, we've been monitored couple of times by an unknown person here" said Giada to him.

"The hotel staff tell me that there's someone looking for me too…" said Leonardo.

"it must be-"before Giada could finish her sentence, the second floor of the hotel exploded, rocking the building.

"what was that!" Stefan was socked from the explosion.

"Shite! Looks like the person was targeting us the whole time!" exclaimed Leonardo. He then grabs his sidearm and rushed towards the door. At this time, most of the civilian inside the hotel were trying to get out from the hotel. As Giada,Stefan and Leonardo with their Cyborg run towars the stairs, a flame engulfed the ceiling.

"Move up! We need to get out of here before the building collapse" exclaimed Giada. As the rubble began to fall, they managed to get out from the hotel, minus the injury and burn. Escaping barely form the hotel, they looked at the buring hotel as it slowly collapse to the ground.

"That's it, this means war!" said Giada.

"Come, let see your face" said Stefan, wiping the dust from Tiffany's face "you know Tiffy, your face is kinda cute" he try to give her a compliment.

"asshole…" Tiffany whispered softly to him.


	2. Chapter 2-UNDER THE 'SOLEIL'

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida. _

_Special thanks to Taerkitty/Stefan & Tiffany and Schaschanist/Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 2- UNDER THE 'SOLEIL'**

**1****st**** September 2011; 00.22a.m, somewhere 15 kilometers from Milan-**

"Thanks for helping us in this operation, Saber" said Leonardo to her, shaking her hand.

"My pleasure…it's a coincidence that we've accomplished our mission at France…" she said to him. While they prepare with their gear, Leonardo then asked Stefan.

"Got enough explosive for that?" he ask him.

"Yep…it's the same amount they used when they're targeting us" said Stefan.

"Good…let's give them the taste of their own medicine" said Leonardo.

"Giada, how's the backup?" Leonardo then ask Giada, who was lying on the bench, resting.

"Uhm…what?" she startled "Owh yes, they'll arrive soon in…" she looked to her watch and continue "Maybe five hour…"

"So….are we gonna storm the house or not?" Tiffany said to his handler, Stefan.

"patience, we wouldn't wanna storm the house yet, we're lack of support here" said Stefan to her.

"Ugh…this is the reason why I hate you….always with your cowardly act" said Tiffany.

"Okay…if that's what you want, then fine" Stefan then stare to Leonardo.

Leonardo, seeing Stefan staring to him as if he's asking for his permission then say "It's your call…"

"Yeah, I'll follow" said Giada, while she took her FN Five Seven pistol.

"Okay, we'll wait until 0730, then we start our mission" said Stefan.

"asshole..." said Tiffany to him "I'll wait...but not quietly..."

* * *

**07.33a.m, near SWA facility-**

Walking by herself, Victoria wandered around the SWA facility, trying to think something that bothered her prom the start she woke up this morning. As she watch the sunrise above her head, she didn't realize that she arrived at the front gate.

"What are you doing here? Where's your Handler?" asked the guard.

"Sorry….i was walking around here…" said Victoria before turning back to the dorm. She then reached for her Mp3 player in her right pockets and start listening to an instrumental song she downloaded yesterday.

"Vic, what are you doing here?" Claes suddenly interrupt her.

"What? Owh…it's you…nothing….." said Victoria, removing the reapiece from her right ear "Just walking around…what about you?"

"I'm done with my test at the Lab just then" said Claes.

"So, I'll tag along with you then…" said Victoria to her.

"Sure" Claes then wear her glass and start walking with her.

"By the way, i wanna ask you something" Victoria try to chat with her.

"Yeah what is it?" she replied.

"What's with the glasses?" Victoria asked her.

"This…." Claes hold her glasses 'I dunno why I wear it…but it makes me calm…" said Claes.

As they walked together, they could hear a scooter coming from behind. Looking to the back, they saw Priscilla.

"What are you doing here?" Priscilla asked them.

""Just got back for a test" said Claes.

"Just wandering" said Victoria.

"Mind if you girls hop in?" Priscilla asked them for a ride "I insist" she tried to persuade both of the girls".

"uhm…okay" Claes replied.

"How about you?" Priscilla ask Victoria.

"Are you sure this will fit all of us?" Victoria said to Priscilla.

"I've done this couple of time, hop in" As both Victoria and Claes ride onto Priscilla's Vespa, Priscilla handed them helmets.

"Hold on" Priscilla then continue their journey to the Dorm, with Claes and Victoria.

"Signorina Priscilla…" Victoria tried to talk with her.

"Just call me Priscilla" she insist calling her name that way.

"Uhm…Priscilla….what is it looks like out there?" Victoria asked her.

"Out there? You mean?"

"Outside of Italy….how is it look like?"

"Ah…I heard it's wonderful this year to go outside for a holiday" said Priscilla "You should try taking your handler out for a holiday" she giggled to her.

"I'll try….." said Priscilla, looking at the cloud above them.

* * *

**07.33a.m, somewhere 15 kilometers from Milan-**

"Hallway clear" said Leonardo, finished killing the enemy at the hallway "How about you Giada?"

"We got sooo many wines here…" said Giada "It's enough for us for a year or two"

"Hehehe, sadly we have to blow this place to hell…otherwise 'they' will use this as their base" said Leonardo.

"Stefan, how's the bomb?" Leonardo asked him.

"We just finished planting the bomb from the west side of the building" said Stefan "We'll move in to the east side now"

"Roger, Giada and I will join you" said Leonardo "Giada, regroup with me"

"Okay" she replied. 5 minutes passed, Giada manage to regroup with Leonardo and Stefan.

"This will be the last bomb" said Stefan after finished planting C4 to the pillar.

"okay guys…let's move out…" said Leonardo "Chiara, cover the front"

"roger Signore" Chiara replied.

"Tiffy, stick with me" said Stefan.

"I can take care myself Signore…" said Tiffany to him.

"The reason I want you to stick with me is because I'm your Fratello" said Stefan.

"Fair enough" Tiffany replied with flat tone, mocking her handler.

"Heads up guys, I got 20 enemy inbound to your location from the back" said Saber.

"What!?" Leonardo shocked by Saber's report

"Shit…they knew our plan….looks like we have to fight for now…." Said Giada. Not long before she could reload her SCAR-H assault rifle, she was hit by an enemy bullet to the shoulder.

"Damn!" Giada tried to shoot the enemy with her rifle, one handed.

"Hold on Giada!" Leonardo then fired a random shot to the hallway, giving Chiara the time to pull Giada out to the cover.

"Are you okay Signorina?" Chiara checked her wound.

"It's okay kid, I've handled worse than this" said Giada, holding her right shoulder.

"Tiffy, toss the enemy some frag grenade! Let them have it!" Stefan exclaimed. Tiffany then tossed two frag grenade to the enemy's position, killing three of them.

"We gotta pull you out from this house…" said Leonardo. He then lift Giada to his back "Chiara, Tiffy, cover us" as both girls laid down cover fire, Leonardo then run outside, with Giada on his back. Upon arriving at their vehicles, he then contacted Saber.

"Saber, can you take care Giada?"

"Sure" Saber replied.

"Thanks" he thanked her. Returning to the house, they tried to hold down the enemy so that the C4's timer would expire.

"We're getting overrun here' said Stefan. Aiming his rifle, he managed to kill the enemy. Realized he ran out of bullet, he tried to reach his sidearm. Suddenly a bullet hit him to the stomach.

"Signore!" Tiffany then helped her handler.

"It's okay…" said Stefan, coughing blood from his mouth. Angered by the enemy, Tiffany then grab her rifle and shot the enemy one by one. A bullet hit her chest.

"Shit….." Tiffany sat to the wall, holding her chest. She continue firing the enemy's position. She then received another bullet to her stomach.

"Tiffy!" Stefan exclaimed. Chiara then pulled her to cover.

"I'm alright signore…" she coughed. Checking her rifle, she then said to her handler.

"Signore…" Tiffany hold Stefan's hand "You better get out of here…I'll delay them long enough"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan shocked from what his cyborg said to him "We'll get outta here!"

"There's no way for that signore…." Said Tiffany softly, holding her sidearm.

"No! I won't leave you!" he exclaimed "I will not leave you here…"

"Signore…I'm sorry for what I've done to you in the past….."

"It's okay…" said Stefan, with tears rolling down from his cheek.

"Signore Leo….Signore Stefan…you must get out from here….." said Tiffany with broken voice "I'll handle this one"

"Take care…." said Stefan for the last time. Leonardo and Stefan then left her at the hallway, letting her cover their exits.

"Come on…" Tiffany grabs her M4 assault rifle and start shooting towards the enemy's position "I'll see you in hell"

Minutes after they exit the building, the building finally exploded, with Tiffany inside. Stefan only could see the burning wrecks as his tears won't stop coming down.

"She sacrifice herself so that we get out from here safe" said Leonardo.

"I know….it's just….."

"Don't worry…she'd be happy right now since we're safe…." said Giada while she still resting on the car seat, with gunshot wound to her right shoulder. As the sun continue to rise above the skies, they only could watch the burning building after one of the cyborg sacrificed herself to save them.


	3. Chapter 3-NAKAMA, TOMODACHI

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida. _

_Special thanks to Taerkitty/Stefan & Tiffany, Kiskaloo/Michele & Kara and Schaschanist/Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 2- NAKAMA, TOMODACHI**

**1****st**** September 2011; 14.46p.m, somewhere 15 kilometers from Milan-**

Looking at the rubble and ruins, Charles could only imagine the cyborg died that morning after sacrificing herself to save the others. Giving the blast radius of the rubble, he concluded that it wasn't the explosion that killed Tiffany, but the overwhelming numbers of enemy shooting at her.

"Looks like the enemy is well armed here" Charles picked one of the casing in the floor.

"Let me see" Michele said to him. Charles then hand to him the bullet casing.

"5.56 NATO…no surprise there…." said Charles, still looking around the rubble.

"Wait…this round reminds me of something…" said Michele, looking close to the bullet casing "It's like the same bullet casing that Yamato used with his Type-89 Howa rifle" he explained.

"Wait, what!?" Charles shocked by Michele's explanation. He then glanced something on the floor "What's this…" picking up another bullet casing on the floor, this time it's bigger than the previous.

"Isn't that the .50 caliber casing?" Michele looked the casing more carefully.

"Yeah…it looks like that way…" said Charles, he then bag the evidence and continue searching for evidence around the rubble.

Meanwhile Chiara and Silber are resting st the car, with Kara with them.

"How's the battle that morning?" Kara asked them.

"It was unexpected…" said Chiara to her, while drinking hot cocoa.

"And?" Kara want to know more detail of the attack that morning.

"It's like the enemy is waiting for our arrival there and letting us trapped in that building, along with the explosion" said Chiara.

"Hey girls, what are you doing?" Miu asked them, with Alicia at her side.

"Nothing…just resting Signorina" said Silber.

"How's the work there Signorina?" Kara asked her.

"Nothing…just some adults with their works…" she replied. She then sat next to them, with Alicia also joined the girls. Taking out her milk inside her bag, she then opened it and drank the milk.

"Signorina, do you love milk so much?" Chiara asked her.

"Why?" Miu asked back to Chiara.

"It's just whenever you go, you're always prepared with your milk…" said Silber.

"Owh…it's just a nostalgia that my former boyfriend left inside me…" said Miu, looking at the milk, remembering her past.

* * *

**5 Years ago, before Yamato's mission in Afghanistan, Osaka, Japan-**

"Do you like it?" Miu said to Marcel.

"Of course, it's kawaii!" said Marcel, looking at his present; a hand-made sweater made by Miu herself.

"I made that especially for you Marcel-San" said Miu.

"Thanks Miu-San, I love it very much" Marcel then kissed her to the chee unintentionally. Realizing his act, he then apologized to her "Moshiwakearimasen"

"It's okay…" said Miu, blushed while her hand gripped her cellphone tightly.

"by the way, here's my present" said Marcel, handing to her a box of milk.

"What's his?" Miu asked him.

"Remember my first time in the school? You're the first person I knew and the first friend in here" said Marcel.

"Yeah….thanks…" said Miu, smiling to him. She then put the milk inside her bag and hugged him.

"Aishiteru" she confessed to him.

"Me too..." said Marcel, holding his smile, blushed. He then received a call from Yamato. Answering the call, he then hung up before telling her.

"Looks like I have a mission tomorrow" said Marcel to her.

"What kind of mission?" Miu asked him.

"Something like rescuing someone or something" he said to her.

"Okay…I understand…." Miu said to him "go catch them Taiga"

"Will do" said Marcel, feeling that something eird inside his head, as if it will be that last time h will saw her.

* * *

**Present day, 1****st**** September 2011, 15.00p.m, SWA shooting field-**

"Nice hit Vic" Yuri praised her.

"Thanks signore" Victoria thanked her handler as she put her Steyr AUG HBAR rifle to the table. Taking her Ak-105 nnext to AUG HBAR, she reload the rifle with magazine, cocking the handle and turning off the safety, she then fire the rifle with short burst; with the result of clean but sporadic shot at the target.

"I'll be back Vic… in the meantime, enjoy your shooting" said Yuri, he then left the field for a break. Victoria, on the other hand, continue her practice in the field, shooting different weapon in her disposal. Amidst the gunshot sound and the burnt gunpowder, she think about her life in the facility; how long she will stay in here? Can she travel to the outside world? What about my Fratello's reaction?

"Hey Vic!" Yuki Exclaimed.

" Wha?" Victoria startled.

"You're hitting my target" said Yuki, placing her Type-99 arisaka rifle to the table.

"Sorry….i was daydreaming.." said Victoria to her.

"What are you thinking just then?" Yuki asked her, while looking to her face. She could sense something wrong inside her mind.

"It's nothing…" she replied, looking to her hand, she still holding her TT-33 tokarev.

"Is this about love?" Yuki said to her, with sarcastic tone.

"Wha!? No way! I'm not thinking about that!" Victoria exclaimed to her.

"Denial…" Yuki joked to her.

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed, her face suddenly turns red.

"I can see to your face" Yuki smiled to Victoria as she picked up her rifle.

"Just forget about this okay…" said Victoria.

"By the way, do you want to go outside?" Yuki asked her.

"Why?" Victoria asked her back.

"No reason…just some R&R" said Yuki.

"You know we're not allowed to go outside without our handler" Victoria reminds her.

"You know my rule in the books?" said Yuki , loading her rifle with bullet.

"And what would that be?"

"Take the book and burn it" said Yuki.

"I like your style Yuki…alright, we'll sneak outside tomorrow then" said Victoria, loading bullet to the AK-105 magazine.

* * *

"Yamato, we've just finished processing the area" Charles inform him.

"and"? Yamato asked him to clarify the situation.

"looks like we found something disturbing us here" said Charles, handing to him the evidence.

"Wait…is this Type-89 round?" Yamato was surprised by the bullet casing they found.

"Yes…it maybe the same round used by your rifle" said Charles "And almost forgot I found these to close by" Charles handed to him the .50cal bullet casing.

"I recognize this…." Yamato identified the casing "its Marcel's Casing trademark"

"How'd you know it?" asked Charles.

"He usually marks his bullet with the initial M.S to his bullet" he show the marking to Charles.

"I tought he was declared dead during that war…" said Charles, shocked by the information.

"We all think it that way because we never found his body or captured him" said Yamato.

"Looks like we got a loose end to settle here…" said Charles, drinking the mineral water. As the puzzle became more clearer, the question surrounding them became more mysterious as new evidence showed the existence of the group "el Serpente" that they thought was destroyed during the Europa war.


	4. Chapter 4-SINCRONIZZAZIONE

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida._

* * *

_Special thanks to Taerkitty/Stefan & Tiffany, Kiskaloo/Michele & Kara and Schaschanist/Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 4- SINCRONIZZAZIONE**

**2****st**** September 2011; 11.41a.m, SWA section 2 dormitory-**

"Lorraine-Sama, have you seen Kai-Sama anywhere?" Yuki asked her, after wandering around the dorm.

"Nope, he's with Yamato at Milan, solving some case there" Lorraine replied "Why? Anything urgent?" she look the cyborg to the eyes.

"Nothing…I wanna ask him something…" said Yuki.

"Alright….Well, gotta go Yuki, I'll be back 10 hours from now" Lorraine then pat Yuki's head and continue walking ,leaving her at Kai's room.

Entering Kai's room, she looked around the room for Kai's secondary pass card. With arranged books on the shelf, perfectly tidy bed, and neatly folded clothes on the racks, Yuki's mind now only thinking that her Fratello is a very good person and she felt lucky because having him at her side.

She then opened the drawer in Kai's desk, searching for the pass card. After searching each drawer, she finally found the second pass card.

"Yes, found it" Yuki then took the card and hid it to her pockets. Her eyes then focused on one document on where she found the pass card, picking it up, she opened the document.

"What's this…." Turning each page of the document, she then found something bothering her, Yukino Harunami and Shigure Yamazaki written on one of the document.

She checked the document further, revealing more disturbing information such as Nakameguro train station, event of March 21 1995 and much more case inside the document.

"Yuki, what took you so long?" Victoria pats her back. Surprised by her, she then put the document back to the drawer.

"Nothing…." She replied "Come, I got this with me" Yuki shows her pass card.

"Yeah, me too" Victoria said to her, showing her pass card too.

* * *

**12.05p.m SWA section 2 handler's dormitory -**

"Hello, who's this?" Miu answered the call from her cellphone.

"It's been so long since I last met you Miu" the anonymous caller said to her.

"Who's this? And how'd you know my name?" She was surprised by the call she received.

"you still remember M.S?" the caller reminds her.

"Sakuragi-San!?"

"Yes….it's me…."

"You're still alive!?"

"Yep…and how about you? I bet you're in love with Yamato, don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"The reason why he never told you about me is Yamato….he must be lying to you"

"What are you talking about? I thought Yamato said you're dead in Afghanistan…"

"He's telling the truth…I did 'died' on that mission in Afghanistan…my loyalty to him died…"

"So, can I meet you? I mean… I would love to see your face again…"

"Not at this time Suzuki-San…I got something need to be settled with" he then said to her "I've still got a debt to be settled with Yamato"

"Please…don't do anything funny" she persuade him.

"Too late…"

* * *

**12.05p.m, somewhere at the hotel in Milan-**

"This case is killing me" said Yamato, still looking at the bullet casing they found yesterday.

"yeah…this is a headstomp for us" said Charles.

"Focus guys...we must solve this case ASAP before the top brass flame us" said Sandro.

"Sandro, we got lots of time here...be patience, we'll soon find out who's the mastermind behind this" said Jean.

"Hey Charlie, here's your order; Espresso, no sugar" Lorraine hand to him the coffee "And here's green tea for both of you…you know, it's hard for me to find it anywhere…" handing to Kai and Yamato two bottled green tea.

"Thanks" Kai, Yamato and Charles thanked her.

"Are you sure he's still alive?" Lorraine asked Yamato about Marcel's whereabouts.

"You still remember right?" said Yamato to her "We never actually found Marcel's body anywhere at Montegrazies…I bet he saw this one coming and fled the town before we arrive there"

"Well that explain a lot…" said Kai.

"Surely enough, why does he reappear back after couple of years from the wars?" Lorraine puzzled.

"Revenge…" said Yamato.

"revenge?" asked Charles.

"Remember my operation in Afghan? He must be thinking that I'm the person responsible for my teammate's death" Yamato explained to them.

"That must be a very-" Before Charles could talk any further, A stray shooting shattered their windows, followed by barrage of gunfire aimed to their room. With quick reflex, all of them managed to hit the floor. For 30 second period, the gunfire finally stopped.

"Kuso…first Leonardo…then us…" said Kai.

"This mean's war…" said Charles.

"Hello Miu, why'd you call me?" Yamato answered the call.

"Did they attack you?" Miu asked him

"Who?" Yamato was puzzled for a moment.

"Sakuragi-San, did he hurt you?" said Miu.

"What!? How'd you know he will attack us?" Yamato was shocked

"He called me via cellphone" Miu explained.

"So you knew he's still alive…" said Yamato.

"You don't need to explain it…I understand…" said Miu.

"That Baka…" said Yamato "Miu, if he calls you back, tell him this" Yamato taking his breath before continuing "He's a dead man when I find him" he warned.

* * *

**12.20p.m SWA front gate -**

"on what reason you girls want to get out from here?" the guard asked them.

"We're…" Yuki thinking for a moment "we're meeting a friend"

"Yeah, our friend wants to share something with us" said Victoria.

"I don't know about his…You girls must be together with your Fratello if you want to go outside" said the guard.

"Come on Giuseppe, I'll take care of them" said Priscilla.

"Well…"

"We got our Fratello's Pass here, our Fratello said to us that we should go outside and get some fresh air" said Victoria, showing her pass card.

"Okay…" said the guard "But makes sure you get back to the compound before night"

"Will do" said Priscilla, smiling to the guard before driving her car; With Victoria and Yuki, to the town.

"Well, that trick worked very fine" said Priscilla to the girls.

"We know" said Yuki and Victoria.

"So girls, what brings you out from the dorm?" Priscilla sked them

"I want fresh air outside so i can think more clearly now" said Yuki

"How about you Vic?" Priscilla asked Victoria.

"Me? uhm...i just wanna find out how it feels like at the outside world without my Fratello" Victoria replied.

* * *

**12.20p.m, somewhere in Milan-**

"What's next Sakuragi-Dono?" Zuikaku asked him.

"We'll wait for their move…" said Marcel to him.

"Sir, we got word that a couple of their cyborg are present in Rome" one of the men inform him.

"Tell them to continue watching rhem then we'll make our move" said Marcel to the man.

"Yokatta" replied the man.

"Let see will the Queen took the pawn" said Marcel, he then laughed before taking is Sniper rifle.


	5. Chapter 5-LASCIANDO DIETRO DI AMORE

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida._

* * *

_Special thanks to Taerkitty/Stefan & Tiffany, Kiskaloo/Michele & Kara and Schaschanist/Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 5- LASCIANDO DIETRO DI AMORE**

**2****nd**** September 2011; 15.41a.m, Piazza Di Spagna, Rome-**

"Stuffed?" asked Priscilla to Yuki, seeing her eats her 5th plate of spaghetti.

"Yes" she replied, wiping her mouth with tissue, she then said to Priscilla "Thanks Signorina Priscilla, thanks for treating us"

"You're welcome" Priscilla pinched her cheek.

"By the way Victoria, enjoyed your view?" Priscilla then asked Victoria.

"Yes Signorina...it's been a long time since i visit Piazza Di Spagna" she replied.

"It remind you of something?" Priscilla asked her back.

"I don't know, I can sense my past right here…it's like I've been here a long time ago" said Victoria.

"Don't worry about that, most cyborg experienced the same thing" said Priscilla, calming her.

"Signorina Priscilla" Yuki called her.

"Yes? What is it?" Priscilla asked her.

"The guy at that corner…he's been following us since our trip in Piazza Del Popolo earlier" she whispered to her.

Glancing her eyes, Priscilla then act like she was looking outside. She then whisper to Yuki "You're right…come on girls…let's go"

"What's wrong signorina?" Victoria asked her. Yuki then whispered to her ears.

"Hurry, we'll return back to the dorm right now" said Priscilla. After

finishing their lunch, Priscilla then paid the bill before exiting the restaurant. The tourist outside the restaurant were crowding the Piazza Di Spagna, perfect for them to hide under cover.

"I think we lost that guy" said Yuki, looking around the Piazza.

"Stay sharp, 'he' maybe coming back" said Victoria.

"Signorina Priscilla?" a voice calling her. Priscilla turned her face and saw Emilie with Etienne sitting on the fountain.

"Emilie? Etienne? What are you doing her guys?" Priscilla surprised to see them.

"We've got a word from Jean that the arms dealing happened around this area" said Etienne.

"What? Here? No way!" said Priscilla.

"Just look at the surrounding, it's perfect for them to perform it her, too much distraction" said Etienne.

"I guess you're right" said Priscilla "Any support?"

"I got Fio and her cyborg at the top of the Piazza" said Etienne.

"Mind if I join in? just in case" said Prixscilla.

"Any weapon?"

"This" Priscilla showing her Beretta M92FS holstered in her shirt. Lucky thing she wearing two layer of shirt, enabling her to conceal her weapon easily.

"How about the girls?"

"I got this" Victoria showing her TT-33 Tokarev.

"I got this too..." said Yuki, showing her Beretta 92F INOX.

"Then you're in" said Etienne.

"So, what's the headlines?" Priscilla asked him.

"Well…info shows that there are arms dealing happened here. The thing is, the weapon they sold is from Japan.

"That could be a serious matter in hand" said Priscilla.

"I've asked Yamato about this, he say he will contact his friend from the embassy to dig up more info about this dealing" said Etienne to her.

"I guess Yamato's friend is the one that responsible for their weapon, right?" said Priscilla.

"Yep" Etienne replied.

* * *

**15.50p.m, SWA section 2 cyborg dormitory-**

"Hey Gattonero, have you seen my sister anywhere?" asked Ai to her.

"Now that you mention about her, Victoria isn't here too" said Gattonero.

"I've saw them both with Signorina Priscilla at the parking lot outside 3 hours ago" said Fleccia.

"Both of them are now with Signorina Priscilla at Rome" said Claes, continue reading her book "She told me that she'll be with Yuki and Signorina Priscilla, taking a walk around the City"

"By the way, did you heard about yesterday?" Fleccia said to them.

"What? What is it?" Gattonero asked her.

"A cyborg died yesterday at Milan...what was her name again…" Fleccia thinked for a moment.

"Tiffany?" Ai said to her.

"Yes, that one" she replied.

"She's lucky enough…compared to us" said Gattonero.

"Gattonero, you should be lucky that you're given the second chance" said Claes.

"My bad…" said Gattonero "I was only joking okay" she laugh at herself.

* * *

**16.12p.m, Japanese Consulate, Via Privata Cesare Mangili, Milan, Province of Milan, Italy-**

"Sorry for the sudden visit Kyo" said Yamato to his friend Kyoshiro.

"It's okay, it's been a long time since you last visited me" said Kyoshiro to him "What brings you here?" he asked Yamato.

"Well…it's kinda awkward to say it here" said Yamato.

"Come, let's talk about this in my room" he invite him to his office.

After inviting him to his office, Kyoshiro then close the door and sat to his chair.

"Uhm, Kyo…I got something that bothered us two days ago" said Yaamto to him.

"What is it then?" he asked him, puzzled by his word.

"We've found a shell casing fired by a Japanese weapon in Milan..." Yamato stopped for a while before handing to him the shell casing.

"I see…so you want me to track down where the shipment come from?" Kyoshiro said to him.

"Yes" Yamato replied.

"Okay, let see what I can do…" he replied, he then checked the internet record.

"Found it, let see…" opening the folder, he then said to yamato "It seems that there are several robbery around Japan's arm factory and supply…and by looking to their modus operandi, I'd say it's an expert's robbery"

"Well, I got a suspect for that" said Yamato "do you still remember one of my team in the forces?"

"Which one?" Kyoshiro asked him.

"Sakuragi, that UK-Japan kid" said Yamato.

"Is he the suspect?"

"No,, he's the troublemaker beind these" said Yamato, pointing to the shell casing" not only that, we already know he's working with someone…and I need toyou to track where's the weapon shipment destinations"

"Not a hard work for me….unless"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you give me-"

"Yeah, I know, a lunch…right?"

"Yeah" Kyoshiro laugh at himself.

"Can you?" Yamato insisted him.

"Sure, consider that done" said Kyoshiro "By the way, I know you had a cyborg, so here, my present to her" Kyoshiro then hand him over a kitten; a black kitten,

only one years old.

"hehe…thanks for the present anyway" said Yamato, taking the kitten from him.

"I call him 'Kuro-Chan' because of its black fur" said Kyoshiro.

"Yeah, I could see that" replied Yamato "Well, I must go now, I have a case to solve…involving this thing" picking the shell casing from Kyoshiro's table.

"Hope you will solve that case ASAP" Kyoshiro said to him.

"It's no big deal, the moment we find him, the moment he'll be dead" said Yamato.

* * *

**17.32p.m, somewhere in the hotel at Milan-**

"So, did you get anything?" Lorraine asked Yamato.

"Yes…infact, two of them actually…" Yamato replied. He then hand to her the kitten he received earlier.

"Aw…isn't this cat adorable" said Saber, surpirding them from behind. Silber on the other hand, hid behind Saber, scared of the cat.

"Silber, are you afraid of the cat?" said Chiara said, mocking her.

"I'm not!" Silber exclaimed.

"So here..." Chiara then picked the cat and placed on top of her head. The next thing happened, Silber screamed before running out from the room.

"Hehehe…I never knew she's afraid of cat" Saber laughed.

"Chiara, apologize to her" Sherry said to her.

"What for?" Chiara asked her.

"Damn..you scared her with that cat!" Sherry said to him with very angered tone.

"Okay okay…I'll apologize to her" Chiara then exit the room, trying to find Silber and apologize to her. But she was never in her sight after she left the room. Searching the floor, Chiara couldn't find her anywhere; even after looking outside.

"Signore! Signorina! Silber is missing!" Chiara exclaimed.

"What!?"


	6. Chapter 6-INTO THE DEEP

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida._

* * *

_Special thanks to Taerkitty|Stefan & Tiffany,Mr. Antonic/Mercedes, Kiskaloo/Michele & Kara and Schaschanist|Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 6- INTO THE DEEP**

**3rd September 2011; 00.01a.m, unknown place, Milan-**

Waking up, Silber yawned as she tried to get up from her sleep. Bumping her head, she then realized that she's trapped inside a box; Plexiglass box with lighting on top of her and a fan at her feet.

"Merda…" said Silber. She tried to open the box confining her but it couldn't open. Before she could try further, she realized that she's buried inside the box underground; she realized it by looking at the color of the surrounding. She searced her pocket and finding out that she still have her cellphone inside her pockets. Quickly she reached her phone, checked the lines and dialed a number.

"Signorina!" She exclaimed.

"Silber! Where are you?" Saber answered the call, surprised.

"I dunno Signorina, all I know is that I'm now inside a box, buried underground" said Silber "But it looks like the box have fan on it, enabling me to breath down here"

"Don't worry Sil, just hold on there, we'll try to find you as soon as possible" said Saber.

* * *

**01.39a.m, Somewhere in the Hotel at Milan-**

"So, what's the case here?" Yamato asked Saber.

"Silber is in trouble" said Saber.

"What!?" Saber then quickly shut his mouth with her hand; she doesn't want to let the other know about the situation.

"Shhh! don't let the other knew this for a while" said Saber, whispering toYamato.

"So, how do we find her?" he asked her.

"Saber, what's wrong? Asked Leonardo "Any news from your cyborg yet?"

"No, it's nothing, really" Saber tried to deny her problem.

"It's been sic hour after Silber goes missing….i wonder where she is now?" Lorraine said to her.

"Maybe 'he's' responsible" said Kai.

Just then, Kai's laptop received an e-mail. Kai then opened the e-mail and shocked what's inside the e-mail he just received.

"Yo Saber, come look at this" said Kai.

"What is it?" Saber immediately watch the e-mail that Kai received recently. She then surprised to see the video sent to them, Silber inside the box, still alive.

"Is this a live streaming?" Saber asked him.

"Apparently yes…" said Kai to her.

"dammit.." Saber then reached for her cellphone again and called Silber.

"Signorina?" Silber answered the call.

"Sil, can you see a camera next to you?" She asked her cyborg.

"Yes, Signorina, why?" Silber asked her handler back.

"We can see you here" said Saber.

* * *

**One hour after the first news of Silber's desperate call-**

"We're ready, go" Said Charles.

"Silber, still there?" Saber asked her again.

'Yes signore…my cellphone's battery is low tight now by the way" said Silber.

"Can it hold up for more than thirty second?" Saber asked her.

"I Think so…" Silber replied.

"Good" Saber then looked to Charles.

"I got the signal now, triangulating it now" said Charles.

"Signorina…" Silber tried to talk with her handler.

"What is it?" Saber asked her.

"I'm sorry for being so reckless in this situation" said Silber.

"It's okay, it's not your fault Sil…" Saber encourage her.

"Signorina, my Phone ran out of-" the line suddenly cutted of.

"dammit!" Saber almost throwed her phone to the wall "Did you get it?"

"Yep, Parco di trenno" said Charles "Giving the coordinate now" he then sent the coordinate to everyone in the room.

"Let's find her now" said Lorraine.

* * *

**03.21a.m, Parco Di Trenno, Milan-**

"Anything?" Yamato looked around the park for any sign of Silber.

"No…not yet" said Charles.

"Come on, check the coordinate again, are you sure?" said Saber.

"relax Saber, we'll find her her, I'm sure of ti" said Lorraine, calming her down.

"Yeah, I can sense her presence here…" said Leonardo.

"Sherrry, any sign of her here?" asked Charles to her.

"Yes Signore…but I can smell the presence of bomb here too…" said Sherry "It's like a semtex or something" she add.

"Damn…that guy is only making us suffer in our back" said Charles.

"Yeah, 'that' guy is actually trained by me…" said Yamato.

"Quiet you two, I can hear something" said Saber, listening carefully around her. She could hear a faint sound of knocking and banging underground. Looking down, she then realized the soil is freshly dug before.

"Chiara, Sherry, Henrietta, try to dig this area" said Saber to them.

"Roger" they replied and start digging with their shovel. Not long after digging, they finally found the box. After finished digging the area, they finally found Silber inside the box.

"Thank god you're safe Sil" said Saber, opening the plexiglass box.

"Thanks for finding me Signorina" said Silber, thanking her.

"Stop!" Charles exclaimed to her.

"What is it?" Saber asked him.

"What's wrong Signore?" Silber asked him.

"Sherry, you did smell Semtex earlier right?" asked to her.

"Yes Signore why?"

"If my deduction is correct…" Charles then walk closely to the box, looking at Silber's position "I see…so that's how they play us now…"

"What is it?" Lorraine asked him.

"You see that bleeping light behind her?" Charles said to them.

"Yes, what is it?" Saber asked him again.

"It's a weight-sensitive semtex bomb, slight weight decrease will make that bomb explode" said Charles.

"Damn, this would make our job a whole lot harder..." said Kai.

"Don't worry, I've handled this one before actually" said Charles "Although I trained myself with a dummy…"

"Well, we'll see if your technique works" said Leonardo.

"Okay guys, Bury Silber with the sand" said Charles.

"What!?" everyone was surprised.

"Just do it" said Charles "and Sil, hold your breath while you hold this rope" Charles then had her the end of the rope. Quickly, Chiara, Sherry and Henrietta covered Silber with soil.

"Get ready to pull her quickly now" said Charles "Quick, grab the rope and pull her up on my mark" everyone quickly grabbed the rope and ready to pull the rope under his signal.

"3…" they hold their breath for a while, anticipating the next movement "2..." sweat began to roll from their face "1!" quickly they pulled out Silber from the ground. Shortly after they pulled Silber out from the ground, the bomb finally exploded.

"Thank god you're safe again Sil" Saber hugged her.

"Sorry for the trouble I caused signorina…" Silber apologized to her.

"It's okay…." Saber wipes the dirt at her face and hair.

"So, we're done here?" said Leonardo.

"Yep…" replied Kai to him.

Moment after Silber's successful rescue, Yamato's phone ranged. He quickly

answered the call.

"Who's this?" Yamato asked for the caller's identity.

"Good job Kaicho-Sama…" a familiar voice calling him

"Sakuragi…" Yamato's tone filled with anger as he clench his teeth.

"We'll see again face to face Kaicho…this time, with a bang" said Marcel

"And if that do come, I'll make sure you will stay dead" Yamato taunt him.

"We'll see about that" said Marcel, ending the call.

"Who was that Yamato?" Kai asked him.

"That bastard…Chikuso…" said Yamato, holding his anger.

"Don't worry, a vendetta is engraved to the SWA's main mission now" said Lorraine.

"We'll hunt this dog down together" said Charles.

"And we'll make sure he will stay down forever" said Kai.

"And I'll make sure to bury him on this spot after he's dead" said Saber.

* * *

**06.01a.m-, SWA section 2 cyborg dormitory-**

"How's the view yesterday?" Mercedes hopped into Yuki's bed.

"Come on Mercedes, I'm tired now...can you leave me for another 3o minutes?" Yuki said to her, pulling the blanket to her head.

"Come on, it's morning already, at least you'll be energized by waking up so early in the morning" said Mercedes.

"I don't need it now…now if you excuse me" Yuki then pushed her out from the bed.

"Hey Mercedes, I got an idea" said Ai to her.

...

Finally waking up, Yuki then headed her way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Upon the way, she encountered with Soni.

"What's the matter with your face yuki?" Soni said to her, holding her laughter.

"what? What's wrong?" Yuki asked her. She then asked Gattonero, who was next to Soni.

"Gattonero, what's wrong with my face?" Yuki asked her.

"Look at yourself here" Gattonero then hand over the mirror to her.

"What the…" surprised to see her face covered with scribbles "Mercedes! Ai!" she exclaimed to both of them.

"Sorry" said Mercedes.

"Gomen'ne Yuki, it was fun poking you" said Ai, laughing at her.

"Owh, I'll get you" she then starts chasing both of them.


	7. Chapter 7-NANI MO EIEN NI GO SHUKUHAKU

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida._

* * *

_Special thanks to Taerkitty/Stefan & Tiffany, Kiskaloo/Michele & Kara and Schaschanist/Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 7- NANI MO EIEN NI GO SHUKUHAKU**

**3rd September 2011; 10.01a.m, SWA's main office-**

"Now I know that you've helped with the mission yesterday, but one thing that confuse us now is that…" said Jean, staring Yuki and Victoria " what are you doing on Rome yesterday?" he asked them.

"Uhm Signore…we can explain that…" said Yuki.

"I'm listening…" said Jean.

"well…uhm…it's like this…" Victoria mumbled

"I brought them outside" suddenly Priscilla stormed Jean's office.

"What are you doing here? This conversation supposed to be with them only, not you" said Jean.

"I'll take the responsibility for them okay" said Priscilla.

"Alright…" Jean then gives Yuki and Victoria another stare to the eyes, this time scaring them.

"We apologize for our inconvenience yesterday Signore Jean" said Yuki and Victoria, apologizing to him.

"I'll be watching both of you from now" said Jean. Quickly Yuki and Victoria left Jean's room, with Priscilla next to them.

"Thanks for bailing us out earlier signorina Priscilla" Victoria thanked her.

"It's okay, you don't have to thank me" said Priscilla, smiling to her.

"By the way signorina Priscilla, have you seen Claes anywhere?" Victoria ask to her.

"Yeah, she's at the garden minutes ago, I don't know if she's still there" Priscilla replied.

"I'll meet her later, Signorina Priscilla." said Victoria.

"Signorina Priscilla, what time do my fratello arrive here?" Yuki asked her.

"Dang, almost forgot about that…luckily you remind me about that Yuki" said Priscilla "They'll arrive 3 hours from now, if I'm not mistaken"

* * *

**10.37a.m, aboard Frecciarossa high speed train, leaving Milan-**

"We're glad that Silber is still alright" said Kai to them.

"Yeah, it was a very narrow escapes that that night…" said Lorraine.

"What happened actually at that night?" Michele asked them.

"Hi-Mit-su" said Yamato, laughing.

"Just ask Silber about it, she's been enduring loneliness for about" Saber looked to her watch and said "maybe 2~3 hours"

"Speaking of her, where is she?" asked Michele "And I don't see any of our cyborg here" he continue.

"Try looking at the Diner's coach, you might find them there" said Charles.

"The girls are keeping their hunger since yesterday, so it's fair enough for them to enjoy their food now" said Leonardo.

"Which reminds me, where are you yesterday, Michele?" Lorraine asked him.

"I was meeting a client yesterday, discussing about something secret" he replied.

"Secret?" said Charles "Why do all people keep telling me 'secret' today?"

"Maybe it's a secret-keeping day" said Giada, sitting next to Leonardo, laughing to them.

"How's your arm?" Saber asked her.

"Feeling better" Giada replied. Looking at Michele, she then asked him "what's bothering You Michele?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked her.

"It's just that you're staring to the outside world since we depart" she said to him.

"It's nothing, really" he insisted. Just as he looked back out to the scenery, a news from the television distracted him.

-earlier today, one of the US unmanned aerial drone went missing after performing scout duty at Italian-Switzerland border. It's rumored that it was 'hijacked' by an unknown terrorist organization responsible for the widespread attacks several years ago—

"Merda…" Michele whispered quietly to himself.

"What?" Charles surprised.

"Nothing.." he replied.

"You're weird today man…" said Charles.

* * *

**10.40a.m SWA section 2 cyborg dormitory-**

"Claes, what are you doing?" Victoria asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied, watering her plant.

"Sorry for asking" Victoria said to her, laughing. She then loked to the other girls besides her; Jeanne and Rico.

"Hi Victoria, Yuki, what's the hold up?" Rico asked them.

"Nothing, we just met Signore Jean earlier…" Yuki said to her "Personal stuf…"

"By the way Yuki, have you seen your sister anywhere?" Jeanne asked her.

"Why?" Yuki asked her again.

"I want to practice my swordskill with her" she replied.

"Well she's now…."

…

"It's your fault Okay" said Mercedes, cramping with Ai on the small room. Yuki locked both of them after what they done to her this morning.

"You started it first" Ai exclaimed.

"Well you're the one who…'Before Ai could continue, the door opened.

"Hey girls, sorry for locking you in this room" Yuki greeted them.

"Why you…" Ai almost punched her; luckily she blocked her punch and said to her "I know we've been a bad girl that morning, but this is too much!".

"I'm sorry for locking you in this room, but you know what have you done to me this morning right?" Yuki said to them.

"Not at all Yuki" she then hold Yuki's left arm "No offense…Ai, grab her legs"

Sure" she smiled, she then grabbed both of Yuki's leg.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Yuki exclaimed to them as she was lifthe by both Ai and Mercedes.

"No heart feeling, okay" Ai said to her, before locking her in the same room.

"Let me out! I said I'm sorry, okay!" Yuki tried to apologize to them.

"Is that the lunch calling me? Ai, wanna join in?" Mercedes said to her.

"Sure, why not…besides, they're giving us the best spaghetti today" said Ai. Shortly afterward, they left Yuki locked alone inside the room.

"Damn you all!" Yuki then tried to open the door by force; using her shoulder. Just before she could ram the door with her shoulder, the door opened, letting her hitting the wall.

"if that was me…" said Gattonero "I would be killed by your shoulder"

"Sorry, my sister and her 'accomplice' locked inside that room" Yki apologizing to her "By the way, how'd you know I was in this room?"

"My room is next to this room" said Gattonero, pointing her finger to her room "I can hear you scream from my room" she add.

"Sorry, my bad, I forgot about that" she apologized to her again.

"So, you want revenge to them?" Gattonero ask her.

"Nah…it'll be worsening if I perform the vendetta to them" Yuki replied.

* * *

**13.06p.m, arriving at Rome-**

"Where's our ride?" Charles asked Yamato.

"Don't worry, Olga and Priscilla will pick us up in a couple of minutes" said Yamato "Ah, there's Olga and Priscilla"

"Yo Guys, what took you so long?" Prsicill said to them.

"Traffic jam" Lorraine joked.

"not funny Lorraine…not funny" said Priscilla, smiling to her.

"How's Yuki?" Kai asked her.

"Well…she's fine…" said Priscilla, mumbled.

"I know something is not right here…" said Kai.

"Michele, what's bothering you?" Olga asked him.

"I dunno, the moment I stepped out from that train, something really bothering me" said Michele.

"Signore Michele is always like that…" said Kara.

"I'm hungry…let's grab some snacks guys" said Saber.

"Agree with you" Giada replied.

Moment after Olga and Priscilla stepped out from their car, Yamato spotted something up in the sky, he wasn't sure what it is; he think it was a plane or something. He then ignore the flying object and joined the others for lunch.

"Michele, I'm still curious about your thought.." said Giada to him.

"It's nothing okay, nothing" he replied.

"I bet you do.." Charles mocked him.

"Really, I'm serious" Michele said to them.

"Uh huh…I get that a lot" said Leonardo.

"Well…okay, I'll tell you guys the truth…the truth is-" just before he can continue, a mysterious explosion rocked the restaurant. Looking outside, they see the car burning.

"My car!" Priscilla exclaimed. All of them then stepped outside to see what happened.

"What the…" Yamato then looked to the sky and realized a Hellfire missile targeted them "Incoming!" Yamato pushed everyone else to the side, The hellfire missile hit the nearby car, almost hitting Yamato.

"Baka, that was close…" said Yamato taking cover to the building nearby.

"Heads up guys, we got Predator drone hunting us" said Charles.

"And this is the thing that I was worrying about" said Michele.

"Henrietta, are you okay?" Lorraine asked her cyborg.

"I'm fine signorina! So do the other" said Henrietta.

"That Predator drone is gonna shred us to pieces!" said Kai.

"Try calling Ferro, tell her to find the bastard controlling that drone!" exclaimed Charles.

"I'm on it!" replied Olga.

"Well, at least the Predator fired two hellfire missiles, leaving it another two missiles…" said Kara.

"It's still a flying coffin you know" said Chiara to her.

"would you guys calm down? I'm trying to take my lunch here" Silber joked to them.

"Not funny Sil, not Funny" Henrietta said to her.


	8. Chapter 8-GIOCO DELLA MORTE

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida._

* * *

_Special thanks to Taerkitty/Stefan & Tiffany, Kiskaloo/Michele & Kara and Schaschanist/Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 8- GIOCO DELLA MORTE**

**3rd September 2011; 03.12a.m, undisputed location at Rome-**

"What a mess" said Marcel.

"It's what i good at Signore" said Bianca, he then cleaned his dagger with. With the Body of military personnel lying on the ground, Marcel's group managed to infiltrate quietly into the Italian Military base with help from Bianca; an assassin-boy hired by Marcel himself.

"Got the gear?" Marcel asked Kasahara.

"It's all here, I just need some time finishing this to my laptop" said Kasahara, opening her laptop. Hacking the drone system, Kasahara managed to bypass every firewall guarding the program and transferred the data to her laptop.

"Just 3 minutes more" said Kasahara.

"Signore, enemy patrol, should I kill them?" Bianca asked Marcel.

"Sure" Marcel replied "But do it quietly"

"Thanks Signore" he thanked him before holding his knife with his mouth. Sneaking to the military personnel in front of him, he carefully arrange his step for the killing. He grabbed one of the soldier and start stabbing the soldier to the chest. Moving to the other soldier, he killed it with ease before returning back to Marcel.

"Sakuragi-san, it's finished" Kasahara said to him.

"Good, now let's roll out" he said to his group.

* * *

**Predator Drone control facility, Washington; 06.12a.m-**

"Fuel checked, armament loaded, ready for flyby" said the predator pilot, controlling the predator with his joystick.

"Drone 12-32, waiting for flyby patrolling Italian border"

"Yo Henson, you want some coffee?"

"Sure, give me; I haven't sleep since yesterday"

"routine patrol again?"

"Yeah…like usual"

"So, after you done with this at midday, would you treat me lunch?"

"Brian, you asked me that yesterday…I'll see what I can do"

"Wait, what's wrong with that drone?"

"Which one?"

"The one you're controlling now?"

"What the…" Henson picked the telephone in front of him and called his superior. 4 minutes after that, his superior arrived.

"What's wrong?" his superior asked him.

"I don't know, I was doing my routine flight and suddenly the screen go black" said Henson.

"Are you sure it's not malfunction?"

"I've contacted the Italian branch; they say nothing's wrong with the Drone before it took off"

"Damn, so tell me now, what happened here?"

"I don't know sir" shortly afterward, the screen shows error of virus infection iside the program.

"Shit, someone hacked our system"

"Can you block it?"

"I'll try" just before he can block the virus further, the power went down.

"that's it, we're under cyber-attacks…contact pentagon, inform them the situation now" said his superior.

* * *

**13.06p.m, arriving at Rome-**

"Where's our ride?" Charles asked Yamato.

"Don't worry, Olga and Priscilla will pick us up in a couple of minutes" said Yamato "Ah, there's Olga and Priscilla"

"Yo Guys, what took you so long?" Prsicill said to them.

"Traffic jam" Lorraine joked.

"not funny Lorraine…not funny" said Priscilla, smiling to her.

"How's Yuki?" Kai asked her.

"Well…she's fine…" said Priscilla, mumbled.

"I know something is not right here…" said Kai.

"Michele, what's bothering you?" Olga asked him.

"I dunno, the moment I stepped out from that train, something really bothering me" said Michele.

"Signore Michele is always like that…" said Kara.

"I'm hungry…let's grab some snacks guys" said Saber.

"Agree with you" Giada replied.

Moment after Olga and Priscilla stepped out from their car, Yamato spotted something up in the sky, he wasn't sure what it is; he think it was a plane or something. He then ignore the flying object and joined the others for lunch.

"Michele, I'm still curious about your thought.." said Giada to him.

"It's nothing okay, nothing" he replied.

"I bet you do.." Charles mocked him.

"Really, I'm serious" Michele said to them.

"Uh huh…I get that a lot" said Leonardo.

"Well…okay, I'll tell you guys the truth…the truth is-" just before he can continue, a mysterious explosion rocked the restaurant. Looking outside, they see the car burning.

"My car!" Priscilla exclaimed. All of them then stepped outside to see what happened.

"What the…" Yamato then looked to the sky and realized a Hellfire missile targeted them "Incoming!" Yamato pushed everyone else to the side, The hellfire missile hit the nearby car, almost hitting Yamato.

"Baka, that was close…" said Yamato taking cover to the building nearby.

"Heads up guys, we got Predator drone hunting us" said Charles.

"And this is the thing that I was worrying about" said Michele.

"Henrietta, are you okay?" Lorraine asked her cyborg.

"I'm fine signorina! So do the other" said Henrietta.

"That Predator drone is gonna shred us to pieces!" said Kai.

"Try calling Ferro, tell her to find the bastard controlling that drone!" exclaimed Charles.

"I'm on it!" replied Olga.

"Well, at least the Predator fired two hellfire missiles, leaving it another two missiles…" said Kara.

"It's still a flying coffin you know" said Chiara to her.

"would you guys calm down? I'm trying to take my lunch here" Silber joked to them.

"Not funny Sil, not Funny" Henrietta said to her.

* * *

**13.31p.m; SWA main facility-**

"Yuki-San!" Aria calling her

"what, what is it?" she asked her back.

"You should come with me" Aria pulled her arm.

"What!? What's happening now?" Yuki puzzled by her act.

"Come" Aria then sneak into SWA central operation room "Listen carefully"

"Marcel, managed to acquire the Drone seven hours ag and that same drone opened fire to Yamato's team minutes ago" said Ferro to Jean.

"Can you track its position?" Jean asked her.

"It might be hard but I'll try" She replied.

"Did you hear that Yuki?" said Aria.

"Yeah…..Kuso!" she's surprised that she remembered Kai is with Yamato right now.

"What are you doing here?" said Jean, surprising them.

"Uhm…nothing Signore…Gotta go" Aria then pulled Yuki out from the room and ran across the hallway. Shortly afterward, they stumbled with Marco on his way to the central operation room.

"Just in time, can you help me girls?" Marco asked them.

"For what signore?" Yuki asked him back.

"Operation" Marco said it simple to them.

"does this have to do with a drone?" Aria asked Marco.

"How'd you know?" Marco surprised.

"We sorta…listened to Ferro's conversation back then…" said yuki.

"alright, I'll need another 2 cyborg, can you call your sister and Jeanne too?" said Marco "I've already informed Gattonero, Soni, and Fleccia about this and they agreed to help with this operation"

"I'll try finding my sister then" said Yuki.

"Good… Aria, go with Yuki, call Gattonero, Soni, And Fleccia to the central operation room" Marco ordered her.

"Yes sir" Aria replied quickly as she run with Yuki to their dorm.

As Marco continue walking passing the corridor, he could'nt forget what happened to Angelica several years ago; he survived the bombing thanks to Angelica sacrificing herself to protect him. He also could not forget Angelica last moment before she died in front of him.

"Yo Marco!" Ferro called him, snapping him back to reality.

"what? Sorry, I was thinking of something" Marco apologized to her.

"what do you think about, because if it wasn't me, you would continue walking pass this corridor" said Ferro.

"Sorry, I was really distracted by something" he said to her.

"Forget your problem for a while, it looks like the predator drone still circling Rome's airspace" she inform him.

"So, any preps?" Marco asked her back.

"All thing is ready, Jean give us the green light, it's just you that we're waiting "

"I've already informed some of the girls that will help us in this mission" said Marco.

"Good, now we just have to wait for them" said Ferro.


	9. Chapter 9-EARLY AUTUMN

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida._

* * *

_Special thanks to Taerkitty/Stefan & Tiffany, Kiskaloo/Michele & Kara and Schaschanist/Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 9- EARLY AUTUMN**

**3rd September 2011; 18.22p.m, Piazza Dei Navigatori, Rome-**

"So girls, remember our briefing, make sure you keep yourself low in this mission" advised Jean to the girls.

"We'll try Signore" said Fleccia.

"And remember girls, the drone is unaware we're her right now, so be careful not to reveal yourself too much" he advised them more.

"Lucky that we've managed to triangulate the signal into this area" said Ferro.

"But something awkward here…" said Marco.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Fio to him.

"Is it just me or 'these' guy are just being sloppy" said Marco.

"Yeah you're right…" said Yarrow "but this is our chance, we should take it before it's long gone"

While Jean and the other fratello keeping their eyes to the target building, Yuki sat near the bench with her Amati briefcase in her hand, she carefully put it next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" suddenly a guy at her ages asked her.

"No" said Yuki, she then placed her Amati briefcase to the other side "Sorry if I bother you"

"It's okay" said the man. Yuki could see the man engraved with a lightning tattoo in his left neck.

"Say…what are you doing here at this time around?" the guy asked Yuki.

"Nothing…I'm just…" Yuki held her briefcase even more tighter.

"Ah…practicing your instrument?" asked the guy "Violin?"

"Yes…." She answered.

"Well, got to go now, my boss is calling me" said the guy "And by the way, my name is Bianca….i'll be meeting you later if that happens" the guy introduced himself.

"Well…okay….bye….Bianca" said Yuki. Bianca then left her on the bench and walked towards the building in front of her.

"Yuki, what was that about?" Ai asked her, she suddenly sat next to her.

"Nothing…" said Yuki, but to her heart, something is really sparking her feeling.

"Are you in love sis?" Ai asked her.

"No!" Yuki tried to deny her assumption.

"Is it…" Ai said to her, smiling as if she knew what her sister could feel.

"Girls, get ready, we got the target marked" Jean inform them via their intercom.

"Roger Signore" they replied.

"Yuki, go the building in front of you, reach for the rooftop and provide us close sniper cover" said Jean.

"Gattonero, Soni, Stick with me, wait for my go" said Marco.

"The rest of you, stick with me…except Aria…Aria, you come with Ferro" said Jean.

As Yuki work her way up to the rooftop, she climbed the stair while walking calmly, she don't want too much attention. After she arrived at the rooftop, she placed her Amati briefcase to the floor and opened it; showing inside her disassembled L96 sniper rifle. Piece by piece, attaching the barrel, she's almost ready with her weapon loaded. With the Nightvision scope attchaed to her rifle, she opened the bipod.

"Signore, I'm ready" said Yuki, loading the 7.62 cartridge to her L96AW sniper rifle.

"Okay Yuki, monitor their movement for now, we'll move in slowly towards their room now" said Jean.

"Jeanne, make sure you put that sharp swords of your to your back" Yuki said to her.

"I can take care of myself Yuki, I can handle it" said Jeanne.

"I don't worry about you…I'm just worry that you will decapitate the enemy whole" said Yuki.

"I'm not gonna do that…well…a little…" said Jeanne.

"Hehe…make sure you leave me some" said Yuki.

"Okay" Jeanne replied.

"Marco, move up; cover back door" said Jean.

"Roger, taking my team to the back door" Marco replied. As soon marco and the other girls arrived, they opened their suitcase and assembled their weapon; Mp5 and SCAR-L CQB assault rifle, equipping it with suppressor.

"Signore, how many enemy is inside the upper storey?" Soni asked Marco.

"So far…Yuki's now counting how many enemies right now" said Marco.

"Signore Marco, Signore Jean, I've counted 13 enemies inside" said Jean.

"Roger, keep watching them" said Jean.

"This is Marco, we're ready" said Marco.

"Roger, Team, use suppressed weapon only while entering the front door" said Jean to his team.

"Okay signore" The cyborg replied, they pulled out their sidearm and machine pistol before equipping it with suppressor.

"Signore, rule of engagement?" Ai asked Jean.

"shoot when they shoot" said Jean.

While Jean and his team ready to infiltrate the front door, Marco breached the back door, killing at least 4 enemies that guarded the back door. As Marco advance slowly, Jean entered the shop first, a conventional 24-hour shop. Dispersing, the girls tried to act normally.

"What can I do for you sir?" one of the worker asked Jean.

"Nothing…just checking around…" said Jean.

"Anything interest you?" said the workers, not known by Jean the workers pulled his sidearm from the trolley and hid it to his back.

"No…not yet…" said Jean.

"Then how about this sir…" the workers aimed his pistol to Jean. Before he could pull the trigger, Jeanne killed the man using her tactical knife.

"Are you alright Signore?" Jeanne asked him if he's okay.

"I'm fine…thanks Jeanne" Jean thanked her "Now get back to your duty"

"Will do Signore" she replied.

"Rico, how about you?" Jean asked his cyborg.

"Ai and I killed two enemies…looks like they're disguising as workers in this shop" said Rico.

"Alright, thanks for the news" said Jean.

"Signore, I've sighted Marcel and the other unknown enemy at the fourth floor" Yuki report to Jean.

"Roger Yuki, we'll storm the room shortly" said Jean.

"Signore, something is awkward at the room…" said Yuki.

"How awkward?" Jean asked her back.

"It's like…they're using C4 for something…it's like they're setting a trap…." Said Yuki "wait…they spotted me!" shortly afterward, they could hear gunfire roaring from upstairs.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked her.

"I'm fine signore, that Baka are shooting me right now" said Yuki, Jean could hear gunfire sound at the background.

"Okay, I'll dispatch Rico to your position" said Jean "She will assist you"

"Roger" Yuki replied.

"Marco, they realized our operation, start working your way to the first floor, I'll be catching with you shortly" said Jean.

"Okay" Marco replied "Okay girls, let's move up quickly"

"Roger" Gattonero, Soni and Fleccia replied.

Meanwhile Jean and Marco pushing their way upstairs, Yuki tried to hold the enemy with her sniper rifle.

"Baka…" she fire her L96, echoing throughout the city's atmosphere, cycling with each shot she fire. Pulling out her Beretta M92f, she fire a random shots towards the enemy position. Despite being exposed on the rooftop, luckily there was a heavy cover for her to hide from the predator's attack.

"Signore, permission to engage the drone" Yuki asked for Jean's permission.

"Can you do it?" Jean is unsure of her capabilities.

"Trust me signore…" Yuki replied with simple answer.

"Okay, bring that Predator down if you have to" Jean giving her the permission.

"Thanks Signore" She then picked her L96AW sniper, relocating her position "lucky thing I always carry this round" said Yuki, she then insert 10 bullets of 7.62 armor piercing round to her cartridge. Finishing loading the gun, she then aimed the sky for any sign of the Predator drone.

'Gotcha Baka…" said Yuki, managed to lock into the predator one shot, the bullet hit the drone to its wing, leaking fuel behind it. Cycling the bolt, she aimed the drone for the second time. Just before she could fire her sniper rifle, the predator swoops in for strafing runs. Although the predator strafed her position, Yuki managed to avoid the strafing.

"Now, to end this…" Yuki aimed her rifle again, this time the golden opportunity appear, The propeller of the drone is exposed. "Hasha…" with one round fired from her sniper rifle, the drone finally destroyed, bursting into balls of flame that can be seen from the air.

"Nice job Yuki" Jean thanked her "I could see the fireworks from here, nice job to that Predator" he add.

"Thanks Signore" just before he could continue with helping the others, someone entered the rooftop. Turning her head around; figuring if it was Rico, Yuki was shocked who she met into.

"You?" she was shocked that the person stood in front of her was Bianca.

"I knew it from the start" said Bianca, drawing out his dagger.

"So, you're one of them?" Yuki asked him.

"You could say it that way…" said Bianca.

"And that means…" she pulled her Beretta M92f and start shooting him.

"Easy…calm your head down…my lover…" said Bianca, taunting her.

"What!? You baka!" she shoot him with even faster rate. When suddenly unexpected things happened, her gun jammed by the expensed cartridge stuck in the slider. Correcting back the jam, she shoot Bianca again, without realizing he's now standing in front of her.

"Nervous?" Bianca then kicked her to the stomach before using her knife to slice her. The knife missed her; only cutting her sleeve. Giving back his attack, Yuki grabbed her Arisaka Bayonet from the holster and start attacking him.

"I see…you got your own piece" said Bianca "But that isn't enough for me" he blocked Yuki's bayonet easily then grabbed the handle of the bayonet, which he also held Yuki's left arm.

"I know you would do that" Yuki then pushed his hand from her arm, releasing the bayonet from her hand and grabbed her L96 on the floor and start aiming to him point blank "now you're dead"

"Not necessarily…Bolt action rifle..." said Bianca.

"What about it?" Yuki taunt him.

"It means I can do this" he then charged her front on. Yuki seeing this tried to shot him, but missed. In return Yuki received a blow to her backs.

"Anata wa….anata wa…Bakadesu!" she attacked Bianca again, without thinking even further.

"Sloppy.." Bianca easily avoided her attack. Unknown by her, Bianca then pulled out his syringes and injected the syringe to her left arm.

"Ouch! That hurt you baka!" Yuki exclaimed to him, pulling out the syringes from her left arm "Now this ends now-"Suddenly her left arm can't move, she could only felt numbness in her left arms.

"What's this!? What do you inject to me!?" Yuki exclaimed.

"don't worry, it's not poison or something.. it's just an anesthetic syringes…" said Bianca.

"Why you…." Yuki then charged him, with her left arm trying to punch him. To her dismay, Bianca easily avoided her punch before pulling her right arm to her back.

"Let go you ecchi!" Yuki exclaimed to him as she struggle to get out from him. She tried to move her left arm but her arm is still paralyzed by the anesthetic effect.

"Now for the finishing act…" Bianca then injected another anesthetic to her, this time to her neck.

"Kuso…." Yuki's vision began to fade away. With her right arm starting to get numb, Bianca released her from his grip. Yuki then tried to attack her one last time, but her punch won't do much against her; the only thing she could do is grabbed his necklace from his neck.

"Thanks for this fun battle girl…" he then pushed Yuki to the wall, and kissed her to the lips. Although Yuki tried to struggle her way out, her body began to falter away. After finished kissing her, Bianca handcuffed her right arm to the pipe next to her.

"Signore Marcel told me about you, you're Yuki right?" said Bianca "Well, by…hope we meet again" Bianca then left her on the floor, before a faint sound of explosion could be head on the other side of the building.

"Kuso, kuso…chikuso…." Yuki throws out her last word before she fainted.

"Yuki? Yuki? Are you alright?" Rico woke her up.

"Ugh…wha?" Yuki finally woke up from her deep slumber.

"What happened?" Rico asked her. She then break the handcuff that binding Yuki's right hand.

"Nothing…it's just some idiot just defeat me…" said Yuki "By the way, where's our target?"

"the target managed to escape, they blew a hole to the other side of the building" said Rico "What's that in your hand?" Rico saw something in her hand.

"What? This?" Yuki opened her right hand "This…this belongs to 'anokata'…" said Yuki.

"Anokata?" Rico is puzzled.

"Yeah…Anokata…that guy…." Said Yuki.


	10. Chapter 10-RICORDANDO LA PROMESA

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida._

* * *

_Special thanks to Taerkitty/Stefan & Tiffany, Kiskaloo/Michele & Kara and Schaschanist/Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 10- RICORDANDO LA PROMESA**

**4th September 2011; 09.22a.m, SWA section 2 cyborg dormitory-**

"Yo Yuki, how's your battle yesterday?" Mercedes woke her up, sitting on top of her bed again.

"Ugh.. I don't want to talk about it" Pulling the blanket back over her head.

"Come on, I hear your ass get kicked by a boy…." Said Mercedes.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it" said Yuki to her, with very flat tone, warning her.

"Ah…. I see…you fell in love with that guy?" Mercedes joked to her.

"No Baka!" she exclaimed with high tone "I don't-"

"Shushh…your cheeks are blushing" said Mercedes, putting her finger to Yuki's lips.

"It's not because I'm in love, it's because of yesterday, he…" Yuki then froze, touching her lips as she think what really happened yesterday.

"Mercedes, that guy she call 'Anokata' kissed her" said Ai, cleaning her Mp5 submachine gun.

"Is it!?" Petrushka and Victoria were eavesdropping their conversation.

"Since when did you listening to our conversation?" Mercedes asked them.

"Well…3 minutes ago…." Said Petrushka "We want to know what really happened yesterday between that boy who defeated Yuki" Victoria continue.

"By the way Yuki, how's it felt like to get kissed?" Petrushka asked her, coming near to her.

"I didn't kiss him, okay!" She denies.

"But it was a different story you tell Ferro yesterday…" said Ai.

"Ai, shut your mouth…" Yuki then give her sister the glare.

"Okay, okay…suit yourself" Ai said to her sister.

"So, who is he actually?" Victoria asked for his name to Yuki.

"If I recall it yesterday….i was sitting next to him at the start…he introduce himself as…" she thinked his name "Something with Bia…Bian…."

"Bianca?" Mercedes continued.

"Yes, that one" said Yuki.

"Yeah, I've seen his profile at Sandro's room" said Petrushka "It seems that 'kid' is an hired assassin working for Marcel…but his affiliation depend on how much he is paid with"

"That's explain it…I asked him yesterday if he was with Marcel's team" Yuki explained to them "He said like he's with Marcel for the moment" she add.

"After reading his past…it seems like his parent died at Eschede back in 1998" said Petrushka.

"Derailment at Eschede?" asked Mercedes.

"Yes, that famous incident" Petrushka replied "By the way, did you hear that Signore Stefan already got a new cyborg?"

"what's her name?" Ai asked her.

"I dunno…her name is Elizabeta or something" said Petrushka.

* * *

**13 Years ago; 3rd June 1998, 40km nearing Eschede, Germany; aboard Germany ICE 884 high speed train-**

"Darling are you sure this train is safe?" Laura asked her husband, Danny.

"Sure, this train is guaranteed for its safety" said Danny to her, holding his son; Bianca.

"I hope so…" said Laura. As she looks towards the outside view of the Germany's country landscape she kept thinking of something that bothering her mind.

"Bianca, stop moving around, you can get yourself in trouble you know" His father advised him.

"But I'm bored Daddy…I want to have fun" said Bianca.

"You will get your fun after we arrived at the station" said Danny "You'll get yourself a treat"

"Thanks daddy" Bianca smiled to his father.

"Come to think of it…why do you name him Bianca? It's like a girl's name" said Laura to him.

"No reason" he replied.

"Well….at least our CIA vacation can't go wrong anytime soon…I mean…our holidays at Switzerland ended up with disaster, do it?" said Laura.

"Yeah…luckily our senior managed to get us passed the security line with no problem" said Danny.

"Speaking of him….i wonder what's his case right now…" Laura wondered about his senior.

"Come on, Senior Charles would be resting by now in his cottage " said Danny. Suddenly a loud bang heard from the front coach. Out of his curiosity, Danny checked what's wrong.

"Stay put, okay…I'll see what's Happened at the front" said Danny. 5 minutes after he left, he return back to her.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked him, seeing his face very pale.

"Laura, go to the cafeteria's lounge" said Danny to her "make sure Bianca is safe with you" he add.

"Why daddy? What's happened?" Bianca asked his father.

"There's nothing to worry about son…everything's okay" he tried to calm down his son.

"Laura, there's a metal gushing out from the fourth car" he whispered to her.

"What!?" she was surprised.

"Calm down…We'll head our way to the cafeteria's lounge right now" said Danny. Moment after they left their seat, the train suddenly reared off from the track, derailed after crossing the track intersection. The only thing happened next is the carriage slam into the pillars, collapsing the bridge down. Meanwhile the other nine carriages behind began to pile up in front of the rubble; with the inertia force so high, the carriage rolled wildly, tossing everything inside the carriage up and down.

Aftermath of the derailment, the casual finally reported; 101 passengers died on the worst high-speed train accident happened. Among the casual were Bianca's Parent…..

…

"So what happened actually?" Charles asked his new partner.

"it seems that the metal gushed in carriage 4 was once a part of the rail track; we found a missing rail track section not far from here" said his partner.

"hummm..." Charles hummed for a moment. He then inspect the wheels of one of the carriages.

"what type of wheel is this?" Charles asked his partner.

"According to the spec that given here…it's a rubber damping ring wheel, designed to reduce vibration inside the train itself" his partner explained to him.

"Did one of the eyewitness said there's a second metal gushed from the carriage?" Charles asked him again.

"Yeah, eyewitness account said metal shrapnel pierced right to his seat, luckily it didn't hurt him" his partner explained more.

"Good…now I know what's really happened…but I'm not sure if my theories work…" said Charles "By the way…what about Danny and Laura's son?"

"Bianca is right now under his uncle's care…luckily Danny got his uncle in Germany…and lucky enough Bianca survived this horrible accident" said his partner.

"But he was not lucky in this accident…" said Charles with a sad tone "So do Laura…" he then put a flower near the crash site to commemorate both couple.

* * *

**Present time; 4****th**** September 2011, 10.10a.m, Roma Termini train station, Rome-**

"Fun time yesterday?" asked Marcel to Bianca.

"Yes…that girl really given me the enjoyment so last time I felt this was…never" said Bianca to him.

"Hehe, you'll just wait and see what happens next…in the meantime..we should skip the town for a while" said Marcel. He then picked up his luggage and walked with Kasahara next to him.

"By the way, where are we going?" Kasahara asked Marcel.

"anywhere as long as it's far from Rome" said Marcel "Right Bianca?" he turn his head to him. Looking towards his pale face, he asked Bianca what wrong with him.

"Are you okay Bianca?" Kasahara also asked him.

"Its….it's….i don't know…it reminds me.." Bianca holding his head as if his head was about to burst. Traumatized by the accident 13 years ago, he tried to calm himself down.

"Alright, calm down Bianca…lets go to the hotel nearby, let's rest while you recover…I'll tell my men in Tuscany to come here" said Marcel.

* * *

**12.12p.m, SWA section 2 cyborg dormitory-**

"Nice meeting you Elizabeta" Fleccia greets her.

"Thanks, and by the way, just call me Eliza for short" said Eliza.

"Nice meeting you Eliza" said Gattonero.

"By the way, where's Tiffany's former room?" Eliza asked them.

"Uhmm…it's next to Yuki's room, over there" said Soni to her.

"Thanks…uhm…."

"just call me Soni"

"Thanks Soni" Eliza thanked her. On her way to her new room, she met with Husnah.

"Are you the newbie here?" Husna asked her.

"Yes, I'm Signore Stefan's cyborg" she said to her.

"Nice meeting you…."

"Elizabeta…just call me Eliza"

"Nice meeting you Eliza, I'm Husna; just call me Hunny. can't wait for us together in the same mission" said Husna to her.

"Will do" Eliza said to her. She then waved her arms as she continue walking to her room. Entering her room, she could see Chiara and Orca at the bed.

"You must be our new roommate…your bed is there" Chiara said to her.

"thanks" she then put her bag to the floor and sat to her bed.

"I'm Elizabeta…call me Eliza" she introduce herself.

"I'm Orca, and she's Chiara" Orca introduce herself and Chiara.

"Nice meeting you, I hope my presence here will not bother both of you" said Eliza.

"Don't worry, just like Ai said, The more the merrier" said Orca.

"Who's Ai?" Eliza asked Orca.

"Ai? She's our 'neighbor'; she's with her twin sister at the other side of this room.

"You mean Yuki?"

"Yes, you know her?"

"Soni mentioned her names earlier…"

"Ah, by the way, we'll introduce you to the other girls later…but first, let's head ourselves to the cafeteria; it's lunch already" said Chiara.

"I would love to meet them all" Eliza smiled.


	11. Chapter 11-GIUSTIZIA E SERVITA

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida._

* * *

_Special thanks to Taerkitty/Stefan & Tiffany, Kiskaloo/Michele & Kara and Schaschanist/Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 11- GIUSTIZIA E SERVITA**

**5****th**** September 2011, 00.10a.m, Hotel near Roma Termini train station, Rome-**

Washing his face, Bianca then stared the mirror in front of him, trying to calm himself down. He kept thinking about his past and try to forget his past as soon as he could. Staring the mirror for a very long time, he then realized something is missing.

"Where's my necklace…" said to himself, looking around his clothes. He then remembered two days ago; his fight with one of the cyborg.

"Looks like he got my necklace after all…" said Bianca to himself. With a final rinse to his face, he then headed to the bed for his sleep. Looking to his left, he could see his partner; Kasahara is still busy with her job.

"What are you doing Signorina Kasahara?" he asked Kasahara.

"Just some data…" she replied.

"Which reminds me, where's Signore Marcel?" Bianca asked again.

"He's off to pick his friend at the station" said Kasahara "You should get your sleep Bianca, tomorrow we got a big job ahead of us"

"What kind of job?" he asked again.

"We'll receive our arm shipment tomorrow at Palermo; we'll take the bus to there, since you're traumatized by something" she said to him.

"About that…"

"Yeah, I know your past…you think I wasn't prepared to meet you at the start?" said Kasahara to him.

"What do you know about me?" he asked her.

"Almost everything; from your tragedy, your uncle, and your carrier as the feared 'white killer'…you know your name is ranked top 5 in INTERPOL most wanted list?" she explain about himself.

"Really? What is INTERPOL anyway?" he asked her.

"You rarely study, didn't you?" She's surprised by his reaction.

"Sorry, I don't have time for that…since my mentor only taught me about fighting and stuff" he explain to her.

* * *

**09.27a.m, Forte Boccea prison, Rome-**

"Owh look, it's you…." Said Roberta to Lorraine; separating them is the thick glass that let her see her current visitor right now.

""Look, we came here not to fight with you, okay" said Miu.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be…" said Roberta "I have my right you know" she laugh to them.

"Miu, remind me not to get myself inside the prison so that I can punch her face…" said Lorraine to Miu.

"Feisty…just like several years ago…you…me…" said Roberta, reminding her about the Montegrazies incident.

"Watch your mouth!" Lorraine exclaimed to her.

"By the way, what brings you here?" Roberta asked them.

"We know that Marcel met you yesterday…" said Lorraine.

"Yeah…he does met me yesterday" Roberta approving her words.

"So, what's his purpose visiting you then?" Lorraine asked her again.

"What if I told you I was dating with him?" Roberta joking to her.

"Stop screwing around, dammit!" Lorraine exclaimed to her.

"Alright…I'll tell you the secret then" Roberta said to them.

"And what's that secret supposed to be?" Miu wondered.

"You have to persuade me for that" she laughed.

"Oooh…I'll persuade you.." said Lorraine. She then call the guards for her to interrogate Roberta by herself.

…

"Is this necessary, Lorraine-San?" Miu asked her, unsure on what she did to Roberta; torturing her with Waterboarding technique.

"Sure, she did the same thing to one of our cyborg during that war…" said Lorraine, pouring the water to Roberta's face.

"Are you ready to spit out the truth?" Lorraine asked Roberta, removing the rag from her mouth.

"Ugh…like I will…" said Roberta, coughing out water from her mouth.

"Too bad…" she then stuffed the rag back to her mouth. Before she could pour the water back to her face, Roberta finally mumbled and shooking her head, sign of her agreement to reveal the truth.

"Good girl..." said Lorraine, removing the rag from her mouth.

"Merda…I should've told you guys earlier about this" said Roberta, regretted from keeping the secret for herself.

"Serve you right" said Lorraine, laughing at her.

* * *

**10.12a.m, SWA section 2 office-**

"Jean, my friend just emailed me information" said Yamato to him.

"And what does it says?" he asked him.

"According to my friend working at the consultant, he managed to track down the arm shipment from Japan to here" he explain to him.

"How?" Jean is puzzled.

"By land…from Kamchatka, passing Mongolia and through republic Czech" he explained more.

"So much trouble for them to ship the firearm all the way to here…" said Jean.

"Apparently, it's all old weapon used by the JSDF back during the 90's, mostly type 64 rifle and other olden rifles" said Yamato "However, it seems like there's one specialized weapon order by an unknown person listed in the arms shipment request"

"What do 'this' guy request?" jean asked him.

"Apparently, Mr. anonymous requested M99 Chinese anti-material rifle" Yamato add to his explanation.

"That must be Marcel" said Jean.

"I've requested my friend to fake the arms dealing location so that we can ambush them in broad daylight" said Yamato.

"That would be good for us….the location?" asked Jean.

"Palermo" Yamato gives him the location.

* * *

**10.56a.m SWA section 2 cyborg dormitory-**

"Ugh…I'm bored…." Said Orca.

"if you sleep for a while, you'll forget your boredom, Orca" Chiara advised her.

"But if I sleep now, I'll miss my lunch" Orca replied.

"So, what do you want to do actually?" Chiara asked her.

"I could use a firing practice without my Handler right now…you know, just for fun" said Orca.

"You know that's against our rule, right?" Chiara reminds her.

"Yeah, I know" Orca replied. Just then Eliza entered their room, with her sprt wearing soaked with her sweat.

"Where have you been this morning Eliza?" Chiara asked her.

"Just jogging around the compound" she replied.

"I know! I'll do an exercise around the compound!" Orca finally decided her mind.

"Look at the clock now Orca, it's 11 in the morning, no one will jog in this kind of time" said Chiara to her.

"Awh…now I'm bored again…" Orca sighed.

"Chiara, Eliza, pack your weapon, we have a job in Palermo" Rico informs them.

"ugh…is this day will keep my bad luck pinning me down with boredom?" said Orca.

"You just have to hold on until we arrive Orca" said Eliza to her.

* * *

**4 hours later, Somewhere near the Warehouse At Palermo- **

"Yuki, Ai, how's the view up in your position?" Jean asked them.

"All fine sir, we got the area watched from top" said Yuki, monitoring the area with her L96AW.

Meanwhile her sister is watching the surrounding, Ai on the other hand are busy reading the magazine she carried while letting her M24 SWS sniper rifle leaned against the wall.

"Sis, I could use some help here" said Yuki to her.

"You could manage it yourself, right?" said Ai.

"Signore Yamato…" said Yuki to her radio, looking to Ai.

"Don't!" she pounced her to the floor "Don't do that please, I'll do my job okay…"

"Persistent enough, why do you…" she pushed her aside. Cleaning her back from the dust, she then asked her why is she nervous.

"Yamato-Sama would never spend me a lunch if he finds out that I didn't do my work" said Ai, quickly picking up her sniper rifle from the wall.

"Gattonero, Jeanne, how's your status?" Jean asked the two of them.

"All is fine Signore, I could view them from here" said Jeanne. After checking the notch of her scope, she wipe the scope lens of her scope with her long-sleeved shirt before aiming back her sniper rifle.

"Fine sir, lucky Jeanne is accompanying me up here" said Gattonero.

"Hold tight you guys, if anything goes wrong, you're the last defending position for the enemy to escape from here" said Jeanne.

"Wilco" Yuki, Ai, Gattonero and Jeanne replied.

"Sandro, what's your status?" Ferro asked him.

"All good here Ferro, just sitting next to Petrushka by the way…." Said Sandro, disguised as one of the dealer.

"Kyoshiro, thanks for helping us in this operation" Yamato thanked him.

"It's nothing, besides, it's our country's mess, I'm not letting you do this by yourself" said Kyoshiro to him. He participated this mission, disguised as the head for the arms dealing to convince Marcel.

"Signore, I see two vehicles coming from the east of the warehouse; black SUV with black-tinted windows plus one Porsche car " Yuki report to them.

"Okay guys, chop-chop, take your position. Don't reveal yourself until you got the signal to do so" said Charles to the other.

As the vehicle rolled into the warehouse, all eyes focused to the vehicle; the snipers focused to the enemy while the other waited for their moment, Sandro, Petra and Kyoshiro just remain themselves calm while undercover for this operation.

"Where's the other guy?" Marcel greet them.

"They sent us in return, they're facing a slight difficulty at the border" said Kyoshiro calmly.

"Too bad for them…I was about to give them a present here" said Marcel, showing his briefcase.

"You can give it to us, we'll send it to them" said Kyoshiro to him, With Petra and Sandro perfectly disguised next to him, he is sure that Marcel didn't suspect anything funny from their cover.

"Ah…beautiful…just like I requested…" said Marcel, picking up the M99 Chinese anti-material rifle from the crates.

"Uhm…Signore marcel, permission to walk around the area" Bianca asked his permission.

"What for?" he asked him back.

"Just strolling around, I'm bored here" he answered.

"okay…but don't go too far" he gives him the permission.

"Thanks, signore" Bianca thanked him as he walked out from the warehouse.

"wait for it…" Jean whispered to his radio.

"Signore Jean, I got Bianca in my sight" said Yuki.

"Roger, don't engage yet…wait for my signal then shoot his leg, we want him alive" said Jean to her.

"Roger" she replied. Yuki then cycled the L96AW bolt slowly while resetting the elevation notch.

"Yo Sis, what's that?" Ai then informs her.

"What is it?" She asked to her sister.

"I don't know, I got something beeping inside the warehouse's rooftop area" said Ai, looking down from her M24 scope.

"It must be the lighting…" said Yuki, continued looking down to the scope of her rifle "Baka…I lost him" Yuki now realized Bianca is nowhere at her sight.

"Who?" Ai asked her.

"Anokata…he disappeared from my sight" said Yuki "Signore Jean, I've lost contact with Bianca, Over" she listened for any reply, but only hearing static signal sound.

"Ai, is your Comm working?" Yuki asked her.

"No, just static sound" she replied.

"Shit…what's with this interference…" said Yuki, tapping the radio repeatedly.

…

"All team prepare to apprehend them in close range" Jean ordered them, but receiving no respond.

"Ferro, what's wrong with the comm?" Yamato asked her.

"Damn, looks like there's a jamming source nearby…" said Ferro.

"what!?" Jean then looked to Marcel's location. To his surprise, Marcel looked directly to his position.

"Would you open the bag that I gave you? I want to know your reaction so that I'll be satisfied by your feedback" asked Marcel to Kyoshiro.

"Sure" he replied. But just as he open the briefcase, Sandro stopped him.

"Let me open it" Sandro said to him. Shortly after opening it, the only thing he could remember is a loud bang stunning him, Petra and Kyoshiro. The moment they're confused with the situation, Marcel drawed out his SIG P2202 pistol and shot Sandro and Petra in the shoulder before shooting Kyoshiro to the leg.

"Merda, they know we're here!" Jean said to Ferro. Moment afterward, gunshot echoed inside the warehouse with both group exchange fire to each other.

"What's happened!?' Yuki was shocked, hearing the gunshot sound from the rooftop. She then saw an opportunity below, an enemy trying to flank Jean's position.

"I got that one" Ai shoot the flanking enemy with one shot, enough to kill the man.

"we got useless communication her, a worst position to attack, and possibly the worst case scenario to handle here" said Jeanne, firing her SSG 3000 sniper rifle.

"Don't worry, I bet this battle will be finished with our winning" said Gattonero positively to her, as she aims her SCAR-H marksman rifle, her rifle's scope blew into pieces, dropping it to the floor. Shocked by the shot just now, she picked her rifle, removed the shattered scope and adjusted the ironsight.

"Lucky the bullet hit only the scope eh?" said Jeanne.

"Like I said, we'll win this battle for sure" she replied, firing her SCAR-H.

Meanwhile on the floor, Sandro tried to pull Kyoshiro from the floor, despite his own injury to the shoulder.

"Are you alright Kyo?" Sandro asked him.

"Yeah…sure…." He replied with staggered voice.

"Petra, how about you?" he asked her.

"I'm fine signore, just a little scratch in my shoulder" said Petrushka, holding her gunshot wound from the right shoulder while her other hand holding Taurus PT92 pistol.

"Ai, prepare to move out downstairs" said Yuki to her. Finished shooting all rounds from her L96AW, Yuki then picked up her secondary weapon that she always carry on any mission; Barrett M95 rifle.

"You have to use that gun sis?" Ai asked her sister, while pulling the Mp5 stock to her shoulder.

"I have to, this is the only thing I got for now" said Yuki, cycling fresh round to the M95's firing chamber.

"Alright then, let's go" said Ai.

Opening the door, they descend from the rooftop back to Jean's position, they watch the corner as step by step checked for any hiding enemy.

"Ai, watch the lower floor first, I'll join you later" said Yuki to her.

"Why me?" she asked her.

"Because this" said Yuki, pointing her Barrett M95.

"Oh, I see…" said Ai "Fucking campers…" she whispered quietly.

"What was that!?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing" she then heads downstairs first to check for any enemy. While heading downstairs, she could hear something; asides from the gun battle from the warehouse, something bothering her.

"What the…." Ai realized that there's a footstep mark on the stairs, two of them identified as her shoe print and her sister's shoe print; the other is unknown.

She then head upstairs to tell Yuki. "Sis, there's something-"she quickly realized that her sister wasn't there.

….

"Alright, where's my necklace?" Bianca asked Yuki, facing on front to front with each other, with their guns aimed high.

"Why do you need to know?" said Yuki to him.

"It's my pride you're talking about" he exclaimed.

"Well then, I'm wearing it now" She replied, showing the necklace to him.

"GIVE. IT. BACK….NOW!" his tone was stirred with anger and hatred.

"I'll give it to you, once you're dead' she replied.

"Owh, I'll take it from you…" said Bianca. Shortly afterward Ai entered the room without noticing the intense staring between Bianca and Yuki. Taking the advantage, Bianca then kicked Ai to the head before aiming his SIG Sauer GSR directly to her head.

"Stop!" Yuki warned him "Don't shot her!"

"No I realized that your face is the same to Yuki…." Said Bianca close to Ai, still aiming his pistol.

"Bakamon, I'm her twin sister…" said Ai, she quickly kicked his stomach by surprise.

….

"Kasahara, are the charges set?" Marcel asked her in the middle of the gunfight.

"Yes, I'll just need for the others to clear the area" she said to him.

Watching from the other side, Jean realized something is weird. He watched the gunfire stopped for a moment, with the enemy falling back to their vehicles.

"Something is off here…" said Yamato, sensing something weird.

"Come, I'll carry you" said Sandro, carrying Kyoshiro "Petra, cover me"

"What the…" Jean suddenly realized after seeing the ceiling of the warehouse.

"Sandro! Hurry, they'll blow this warehouse down!" Jean warned him.

"What!?" Sandro and Petrushka shocked. Quickly they run to cover despite their injuries bothering their movement. Split second passed, the warehouse exploded, collapsing everything inside it into rubble.

"another close call…" said Sandro, letting out a long breath. Reaching his cigarette, he light up before puffing smoke to the air.

…

Taking his breath after kicked by Ai to the stomach, Bianca then holstered his Sig Sauer GSR pistol; after hearing the explosion, he decided to pull back to Marcel's vehicle.

"Looks like Signore Marcel is calling me" said Bianca to them.

"You won't getting out from here alive…" said Yuki.

"Sure I'll do" said Bianca confidently "after I'm getting my necklace" Bianca then suddenly tossed sand from his hand to Yuki and Ai's face.

"Cheater!" Ai rubbed the sand from her eyes. Trying to aim her gun despite her eyesore, she fired random shot towards Bianca's position.

"Heh, miss me" said Bianca while laughing to Ai as he kicked her chest, sending her to the wall.

"Don't play dirty you Baka!" said Yuki, also rubbing her eyes while firing a random shot to him with her M92f.

"It's a waste of ammo…Yuki" said Bianca to her, pushing her face to the wall with such tremendous force.

"gotcha!" Ai try ti hit him with her elbow, but to her surprise, Bianca grabbed her arm, grabbing her shirt from the back and pushed her towards the wall, next to Yuki. Bianca took the surprise by stealing Ai's pistol from her holster and pulling out his Sig Sauer GSR, aiming both pistol to their heads.

"Would it be an easy job for you to give me my Necklace back?" said Bianca to Yuki.

"I would love to…" said Yuki, trying to attack him once again. To her dismay, she realize that Bianca had injected her with the same anesthetic he used on her two days ago.

"Not again…." Said Yuki, feeling the dizziness engulfing her vision. She tried to move her limbs but to her avail, the anesthetic reacted quickly inside her body, causing her to be paralyzed for the moment.

"What have you done to my sister!?" Ai exclaimed to Bianca, charging him with her fist.

"Don't worry" he avoided the punch easily "It's just an anesthetic…" He continue, injecting the same Anesthetic to her in her left shoulder.

"Dammit…." Ai collapsed to the floor, slowly fainting away, Just like Yuki.

"As for you…" Bianca then took his necklace from Yuki's neck before doing the same thing to her like his first encounter; kissing her to the lips.

"You know Yuki…I've always loved you since the first time I met you…." Said Bianca to her.

"Bullshit…." Yuki said to him with very slow voices.

"Well, I gotta go, I'll see you later…maybe tomorrow…" said Bianca to Yuki, pinching Ai's cheek "And one more thing…." She gives back Ai's M92f and knocked both of the unconscious with his Pistol's rear end.

…

**10 minutes later-**

"Casual reports" Jean asked for Ferro's favor.

"3 injured; Sandro and his cyborg and Kyoshiro" said Ferro.

"Baka….i shouldn't let my guards down back then…" said Yuki, applying ice to her head.

"Calm down, you're not the only one that shocked here…" said Gattonero "They blew my scope to pieces…and you know that the scope aren't cheap…"

"Well, we'll just have to take our day off today…." Said Petrushka, with the bandage placed to her right shoulder.

"Agree…said Chiara.

"At least we didn't lose anyone from this battle" said Eliza.

"I need rest for a long time tomorrow" said Yuki, sighed to herself.

"Yeah, after that guy Bianca confessed his love to her" said Ai, laughing.

"What!?" Petrushka and Gattonero was shocked.

"It's not like that!" Yuki denying the words "It's…." her face suddenly turns red.

"Yeah sis, did you remember? I'm still awake during his confession to you" Ai add more.

"Somebody's got a crush…" said Gattonero.

"Shut up!"


	12. Chapter 12-IL TEATRINO

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida._

* * *

_Special thanks to Taerkitty/Stefan & Tiffany, Kiskaloo/Michele & Kara and Schaschanist/Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 12- IL TEATRINO**

**8****th**** September 2011, 13.13p.m, ****Presidente del Consiglio dei Ministri office.**

"Director Lorenzo is shot!"

"What!?"

"I repeat; Director Lorenzo is shot!"

Moment after that, chaos erupts around the building as the Section one and Section two agent trying to figure what just happened seconds ago.

"Jackie, can you see the sniper anywhere?" Marco asked her in the midst of the chaos.

"No Signore, I can't see anything from here aside for the chaos" said Jackie.

"How about you Reo?" Marco asked the other cyborg.

"I see it signore, 800 meters from here" said Reo, looking with her binocular. The moment she put down her Binocular and turned her head, she was hit in the right shoulder by the sniper fire. Luckily the shot was only a 7.62 bullet shot. Taking cover, Reo pressed her wound while holding close her M40A3 sniper rifle.

"Are alright Reo?" Marco asked her back, worried.

"I'm fine Signore, just a scratch in my shoulder" said Reo.

"Jackie, assist Reo!" Marco give her an order.

"Roger!" Jackie replied. She quickly displaced from her position, packing her SSG3000 sniper rifle and moved into Reo's location.

* * *

**2 hours before the shootout, SWA section 2 meeting room-**

"Are you sure you want to continue your meeting with the President?" Jean asked Lorenzo.

"This is an uncontrolled matter in our hand, me should probably seek our force's involvement to hunt down this bastard" said Lorenzo to him.

"That might be the problem…what if Marcel know our movement?" said Jean, expressing his thought.

"That…we'll leave it to the god's hand" Lorenzo answered it with simple tone.

….

**Section 2 Cyborg dormitory-**

"Jackie…" Orca hugged her from the back "How's your conditioning?"

"All fine" she replied with a big smile carved to her face.

"I'm glad your operation went fine" said Orca "Your injury from yesterday really scared me…" she refers from the tactical operation they commenced yesterday.

"well at least-" shortly afterward, reo kicked her from behind.

"That's for making us worried about you and your reckless behavior yesterday" Reo then hit her in the head with her fist. "And that's for letting me clean up your mess in our room" she add.

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't have time to clean my room before the operation" Jackie apologized.

"You better be…" She tried to drag her to their room.

"Quiet down you two, I'm trying to get my sleep here" said Yuki with very delinquent face.

"Sorry" Jackie gives another smile to Yuki, apologizing to her.

"Yo girls, Marco called both of ya" said Jeanne to Reo and Jackie.

"Us?" reo said to her.

"Can I get some rest here?" Jackie said to herself

"hehe, sorry…I mentioned your name to Marco earlier' said Jeanne.

"after we get back from this mission-" said Reo.

"-You'll make us a breakfast" said Jackie.

"Sure sure…" Jeanne persuades them.

* * *

**12.55p.m, ****Presidente del Consiglio dei Ministri office.**

"Sherry, Henrietta, don't stray off to far, got it?" Lorraine advised them.

"Okay Signorina" Both of them replied.

"So Miu, how'd you like your haircut?" Lorraine asked her.

"It's great I'm like it…thanks" Miu replied with a smile, holding her newly cut hair; shorter than her usual hairstyle; Alicia on the other hand still staring her since her departure from the SWA dormitory, a feeling of joy and passion inside her mind.

"What's wrong Alicia?" Miu asked her.

"It's nothing Miu-Senpai…it's just...you look adorable…" she confessed.

"See Miu, I knew it your Cyborg would love it" Lorraine flattered.

"Jackie, how's the rooftop?" Jean asked her.

"Nothing suspicious Signore, just a couple of riot outside…" she replied.

"Okay, keep watching" Jean ordered her "Reo, how about your position?" he asked another of the cyborg guarding the rooftop.

"Fine as wine Signore, no problem up here and around it" Reo replied with calm voice.

"Alright, keep me updated if anything disturbing you girls" Jean informs them.

"Jean, I've intercepted some decoded message here…" said Ferro to him.

"What? From who?" Jean asked her.

"Our bastard of course…but I can't tell where's the message retrieval location…" said Ferro.

"So, what do the message says?" Jean suspicious rising from his awareness, he wants to know what's the message.

"Some kind of code…B31-A45" said Ferro.

"hummm…keep all team alerted, make sure everything is cornered and guarded securely" Jean ordered her.

"Roger" she replied.

….

**22 minutes later, inside the conference room-**

"I know this madman terrorized Italy…but how will the civilian react to this kind of situation when the military joined for the manhunt?" said the president.

"I'm aware of the situation mister president, but if this madman left on the loose, the damage caused by him will be unthinkable" Director Lorenzo advised the president. With Rico standing near him and Petrushka standing near the President, Lorenzo then drank the bottled water in front of him.

"Well…the committee will think about this… so far there's no agreement yet from our cabinet" said the president.

"But Mister president! It's a matter of life and dea-"suddenly Lorenzo was shot in the chest from the back. Falling to the floor, Rico quickly covered him, pulling him under the table. Meanwhile Petruhska quickly grabbed the president down under the table.

"Director Lorenzo is shot!" Petrushka reported the situation.

"What!?" Sandro was stunned by the report

"I repeat; Director Lorenzo is shot!" Petrushka repeat the report.

"Ferro, contact the ambulance!" Sandro exclaimed to her.

Moment after that, chaos erupts around the building as the Section one and Section two agent trying to figure what just happened seconds ago.

"Jackie, can you see the sniper anywhere?" Marco asked her in the midst of the chaos.

"No Signore, I can't see anything from here aside for the chaos" said Jackie.

"How about you Reo?" Marco asked the other cyborg.

"I see it signore, 800 meters from here" said Reo, looking with her binocular. The moment she put down her Binocular and turned her head, she was hit in the shoulder by the sniper fire. Luckily the shot was only a 7.62 bullet shot. Taking cover, Reo pressed her wound while holding close her M40A3 sniper rifle.

"Are alright Reo?" Marco asked her back, worried.

"I'm fine Signore, just a scratch in my shoulder" said Reo.

"Jackie, assist Reo!" Marco gives her an order.

"Roger!" Jackie replied. She quickly displaced from her position, packing her SSG3000 sniper rifle and moved into Reo's location.

"Jean! I've finally figured the message, B31-A45 are the room of one of the hotel located 500 meters away from here!" said Ferro.

"Alright, Miu, Lorraine head towards the target location from the west, Charles and I will distract them from here" Jean ordered them.

"Okay!" Miu and Lorraine replied.

"Jackie, how is Reo's Condition?" Jean asked her.

"She's shot in the shoulder, but she's okay" Jackie report to him.

"Okay, I want you two to draw of fire to that sniper, make sure you distract that sniper long enough for Miu and Lorraine to storm the sniper's location" Jean ordered them.

"Roger Signore!" Jackie replied.

"Ugh…" reo holding the pain from the gunshot wound.

"Can you still shoot?" Jackie asked her if she still could fight.

"That bastard…lucky the shot hit my right shoulder…" said Reo. Holding her M40A3 with her left hand, she bite the sling of her sniper rifle with her teeth while her hand on the trigger.

"On my mark, when I fire my first shot, you'll follow" Jackie advise her.

"Okay" Reo mumbled; the sling distorts her speech.

"One, two…three!" Jackie fired one shot, followed by Reo. Both of them quickly duck for cover before the sniper could acquire them.

Meanwhile, Miu and Lorraine finally arrived at the hotel. Entering the hotel Lorraine told the hotel staff and the customer to keep calm while they moved to the room as they draw out their weapon.

"This is it….Room B31-A45…." said Miu, whispering softly. With her Sig Sauer P226 ready, Alicia stand close next to her, with their weapon lock and loaded. When Lorraine breached the room with Henrietta first, they only found a remote controlled sniper rifle placed near the windows.

"Jean, the sniper isn't here, only a remote controlled sniper rifle…" said Lorraine.

"Okay, head back to our position, we'll escort Director Lorenzo to the Hospital" Jean said to them.

"Alright Miu, we're heading off to-" shortly afterward, she could only feel an injection shot to her neck.

"Signorina Lorraine!" Henrietta then aimed her P90 to the hostile; Biancam, who was standing in front of him.

"Why you!" when she was about to pull the trigger, Bianca kicked her P90 sub machinegun up into the air, then he kicked her to the stomach. Lorraine could only struggle aimlessly as the injection began to paralyze her bit by bit. Turning her head towards the door, she could see Miu was pushed to the wall by one of the assailant.

"Kasahara! I should've known it was you all along!" Miu exclaimed.

"Why, so you can kill me?" said Kasahara to her, aiming the SIG P226 she just took from Miu's hand. "Listen, if it wasn't for Sakuragi-San's order, you'd be dead right now".

Meanwhile, Henrietta tried to draw out her SIG P239 out from the holster. When she was about to shoot the pistol with her right hand, another injection landed onto Henrietta's right arm, paralyzing her arm. Followed by another anesthetic shot to her left arm; rendering her immobilized.

"Take me…don't harm them…." Miu Pleaded for them.

"Oh look, some bitch try to be a bargaining chip…." said Kasahara to her. "Nakayama, do your stuff…"

"Okay" Nakayama quickly took out a bomb from his backpack and placed in on top of the floor. He quickly placed the bomb between the two chairs, screwing it together. Placing the detonator on the base of the chair, he finished the bomb assembly.

"Here…" Bianca handed to Kasahara the duct tape. Tying Miu's hand with the duct tape, she then left her on the floor, while she pulled both Lorraine and Henrietta. Bianca and Kasahara then bind them with the duct tape.

"Let see if you can work your way out from here…." Kasahara tying Lorraine to the chair to the chair; before wrapping her together with Henrietta using duct tape.

"And almost forgot, those a pressure sensitive bomb, the same type we used in one of your cyborg earlier that day" said Kasahara, laughing Leaving the room with Miu in her custody; leaving only Bianca in the room.

"Sorry Signorina…I have to do this" said Bianca, smiling to Lorraine, before shutting her mouth with duct tape.

"Don't worry Signorina…I've already inform your leader where you are…" said Bianca as she waved his hand and left the room.

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13-REMINISENCE

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida._

* * *

_Special thanks to Taerkitty/Stefan & Tiffany, Kiskaloo/Michele & Kara and Schaschanist/Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 13- REMINISENCE **

**8****th**** September 2011, 13.43p.m, near ****Presidente del Consiglio dei Ministri office.**

"Are you done yet?" Lorraine asked Charles, anxiety filling her head. Still sitting at the chair with the bomb activated, she could only pray for him to defuse the bomb successfully.

"Just hang in there Lorraine, just a couple bit more…" Charles tries to cut the wire inside the bomb's wire circuit.

"Is there anything I can do Signore?" Sherry asked him.

"Could you hold the plate" he ordered her, showing the pressure sensitive plate.

"A little bit more…" Charles then cut the final wire, defusing the bomb. Relieved, Charles then let out a big breath, lying on the floor.

"Signore, is it over?" Sherry asked him. After seeing Charles Nodding his head, Sherry then released the plate and lay down to the floor, Next to him.

"Guys, are you forgetting something here!?"exclaimed Lorraine, still stuck in the chair.

"Sorry" Charles laughed and released both Henrietta and Lorraine from the duct tape binding.

"I'm sorry Signorina…." Henrietta Apologized.

"For what?" Lorraine replied, puzzled by her cyborg.

"For letting you get hurt earlier…" she replied.

"It's okay, I'm not dead after all…at least you didn't budge too much when we're together in this chair" Lorraine tried to calm her down.

"Guys…I've just received news from Jean in the Hospital…" said Sandro, entering the room.

"And what do he say?" Charles and Lorraine asked him.

"Director Lorenzo is…." Sandro mumbled.

"Director Lorenzo is dead…." Petrushka continued.

"Damn…" Lorraine stands from the chair, leaned agains the wall overlooking the window. "How about Alicia and Miu then?" she asked him.

"We can't track them…the only thing they left is their weapon there" said Sandro, pointing the guns at the table.

"I see…" she whispered.

* * *

**18.21p.m, unknown location-**

"Alicia, can you reach my hand?" Miu asked her.

"Yes…yes signorina…" she replied, crawling slowly to Miu's back, despite her hand and feet bound by wire.

"Can you bit of the duct tape?" Miu asked her if she can free her hand. Luckily that she was bound by only duct tape.

"Yes, I'll try…" she then bite the duct tape binding Miu's hand, she accidentally bite Miu's hand by mistake.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry signorina" Alicia apologized to her, she continue biting the duct tape. At last, she finally managed to free Miu's hand from the binding.

"Thanks Alicia" Miu the unwind the wire binding Alicia's hand and feet. Sitting against the wall, Miu tried to think a way to escape the room.

"Signorina, where are we actually?" Alicia asked her.

"I don't know Alicia…it must be some kind of room…" Miu then heard a crackling sound outside. "Damn…we're inside a train car…"

"Signorina, what's that?" Alicia pointed her finger to the ceiling of the car.

"That must be the hatch…" said Miu "can you climb my shoulder?" she ask for her favor.

"I'll do it.." she then climbed Miu's shoulder.

"God, you're heavy…remind me about your diet next time" Miu joked to her. After Alicia opened the hatch, she climbed outside from the car.

"Pull me up, will you?" said Miu, giving her hand. After pulling her out from the car, they jumped out from the moving train, and entered the warehouse nearby.

"Signore, I got my pistol here…you can use it…" Alicia handed to Miu her Sig P239.

"How about you?" Miu worried about her.

"Don't worry signorina, I got this.." said Alicia, showing her fist.

"Okay.." Miu replied, smiling to her. "Alright, let's find any phone in this area…"

"How about that one?" Alicia pointed her finger to the corner of the building.

"Okay…" they walk towards the phone booth clam and slowly, exiting the alley into the crowd.

"Alicia, do you got any spare changes?" Miu asked her.

"No signorina…" she replied while checking her pockets.

"Damn…I got only this…. 5 euros…" said then spotted a groceries store near the phone booth. "Come Miu"

"What is it Signorina?"

"Just follow me…." said Miu. As they enter the store, Alicia looked around the store.

"Alicia, pick anything you want" Miu offered to her.

"Really?" shocked Alicia.

"Yeah, as long it's not over 4 Euros…" said Miu.

"Roger" Alicia replied with big smile carved to her face. 5 minutes later, She later returned with 2 bottle of Coke and a packet of crackers. She then hand over the food to Miu.

"That will be 3 Euros please…" said the cashier.

"could you give me the changes in dimes?" said Miu, taking two chewing gum packets from the counter's table.

"Okay…that will be 4 Euros…" said thre cashier, handing to her the spare changes.

"Thanks" said Miu.

"You're not around here, arent'cha?" asked the cashier to her.

"Yes…" she replied "By the way, where am I actually?"

"You're in Venice..." said the cashier.

"thanks for the info…" she picked her groceries and left the store.

"I'll call Yamato…in the meantime, stay close to me" she advised Alicia "and make sure you leave some coke for me…I'm thirsty too"

"Okay signorina…" Alicia replied, opening the crackers.

"Hello Yamato, where are you?" Miu said to him via the phone.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" Yamato answered the call, shocked to hear her voices.

"I'm in Venice right now…" said Miu "I dunno how I got here…but all I know is that I came by train"

"Alright, sit tight…we'll dispatch a team to your location" said Yamato.

"Okay…I'll be waiting for it" said Miu. As she hng up thecall, she turned her head to Alicia, only to find two strangers aiming teir uns to them.

"I don't know how'd you two escaped…but come with us quietly…" said the men.

"as if!" Alicia tried to attack them, but she was held close by Miu to her side.

"Sure…." Miu replied submissively. When the armed me come closer to them, Miu quickly draw out her Sig P239 and shot the two men.

"Check for their weapon Alicia" Miu ordered her. She then check the first person she shot, with Alicia checking the other guy.

"Well armed…fully well-armed…" said Miu, picking the P90 submachine gun from the dead men.

"So what's next signorina?" Alicia asked Miu.

"If these guys were here…then it must be…" Miu think for a moment in her thought.

"the enemy's headquarter are here?" Alicia continued.

"Could be…" she replied.

* * *

**SWA's section 2 headquarters-**

"Jean, thanks for your help…" said Ferro to him.

"for what?" Jean asked her.

"For replacing director Lorenzo's role from now" she continue.

"Even if I could replace him…I would still can't compete with him…" said Jean.

"Jean, Miu just called me…" said Yamato 'She's now in Venice"

"Alright...we'll send a team to rescue her" said Jean.

"Jean, Miu called me again" said Yamato after picking up the call from her.

"What is it Miu?" asked Yamato.

"We've just killed 2 enemy here…maybe the same person holding us…" said Miu "I guess Marcel is in Venice right now…"

"How sure are you actually?" asked Yamato.

"Why did he send me to Venice in the first place?"

"ah…but to be sure…make sure you stay low until we arrive at your position" said Yamato.

"Okay..by the way, where's the meeting point?" Miu asked him.

"Jean?" Yamato asked him.

"Tell her to meet us at the clocktower" said Jean.

"Miu, you remember the clocktower?"

"Yes, that's my rendezvous point?"

"Yes" he replied.

"then we'll meet there" said Miu, hanging up the call as she continue walking with Alicia among the croud.


	14. Chapter 14-LA STRADA DI ITALIANO

_A Gunslinger Girl fanfiction, based on works by Yu Aida._

* * *

_Special thanks to Taerkitty/Stefan & Tiffany, Kiskaloo/Michele & Kara and Schaschanist/Emilie & Etienne for letting me borrowed their character… there will be more OC participating this story XD_

* * *

**Il Capitolo 14- LA STRADA DI ITALIANO **

**9****th**** September 2011, 08.13p.m, Piazza San Marco, Venice-**

"So this is it…." said Lorraine, looking at the St. Marks Campaline bell tower; the tower that saw engagement with both SWA and Padanian terrorist led by Giacomo Dante.

"several cyborg and our personnel died here….including Jackie's handler and Bernando's cyborg" said Jean, next to her.

"This reminds me…." Lorraine remembered something " Jose lost his right eyesight in this battle right?" she asked Jean.

"Yes…" Jean answered, looking at the Bell tower too.

"Reminding of him…." said Lorraine, her tears rolled from her left cheek.

'Are you crying? Jean saw her face rolling down with tears.

"No….it's just…." Lorraine then quickly wiped out the tears from her face " It's just Jose's last word…he said take care of her" she then stare to Henrietta; Jose's former Cyborg.

"The past has passed…" whispered Jean to himself as he light the cigarette in his mouth.

"Jean, we got something suspicious" said Kai, looking to his binocular on top of the bell tower. Next to him, we're Yuki, Dressed in her casual two layered outfit; Long sleeved shirt and short sleeved plain t-shirt on the cover, are aiming her RT-20 20mm sniper rifle. Looking around the bell for amoment, yuki remembered oen time when Claes told her that there was a a battle between the padanian and SWA before her arrival in SWA.

"What is it? Do tell us" said Jean.

"I got a drone hovering near our operation area" Kai replied.

"Wait, what?" Jean then grabbed his binocular and looked into the sky.

"It's not ours" said Ferro.

"Then who's drone is it?" Jean puzzled.

"That must be the second hijacked Drone…my contact reported that another Predator drone are hijacked three days ago" said Michele.

"I thought the American grounded the UAV flight" said Jean.

"They did…but it was reported that there was a mole involved…" replied Michele.

" I see the drone on my 1" said Yarrow, onboard the helicopter he's riding now with his cyborg and Vittoria-Aria Sorella. Scouting the airspace with the Jetranger helicopter borrowed by the Carabinieri, the spotted the UAV nearing their position.

"I see it, 800 meters away…why is it flying in low altitude?" Vittoria wondered.

"One thing important is track down where that Drone controlled from" said Yarrow.

"Merde…they got lock onto us" said the pilot, hearing the instrument beeping at the cockpit.

"Missile away!" exclaimed the co-pilot, looking at the predator drone fired a single hellfire missile to the helicopter.

"Shake it off!" the pilot then pushed the throttle, speeding upward. Luckily the hellfire missile missed the target by a few meters; but not for long, the hellfire missile gained altitude before making another turn, targeting the helicopter for the second time.

"Shit!"

Just before the missile could impact the helicopter, it was shot mid-air by Yuki with her 20mm RT-20 sniper rifle. With superb accuracy, she managed to down the hellfire missile with a single shot.

"Nice one!" Gattonero applauded her.

"it's not over yet….That drone is still a threat to us…" said Yarrow.

"Here it comes…." said Vittoria, seeing the Predator drone nearing their helicopter.

"Kai-Sama, permission to engage the drone" Yuki asked Kai for the permission.

"Jean, engage?" asked Kai.

"Ferro, got a lock to their position?" Jean asked her.

"Yeah, it's 500m southwest from here" said Ferro "Engage it if you can, we'll send a strike team there" she continue.

"Kai, go for it" Jean gives the green light.

"Yuki, you got the permission" Kai told her.

"Roger…" Yuki then load the 20mm Hispano round to her Rt-20, aimed the rifle and letting out a big breath. With one squeeze, she fired one shot, with so much forces, only the gun's blowback would tell it. The round hit its primary camera, sending the drone flying blind before plunging into the water.

"Another good job Yuki" said Kai, patting her head.

"Thanks…Kai-sama…." She thanked him, with blushing faces.

"Alright….we're going to the given location" said the pilot "Wait… we got a lock on!"

"Stinger!" moment after that the helicopter's tail rotor was hit by a stinger missile.

"Still got the power…controlling it" said the pilot, struggling to maintain the altitude.

"Hold on!" the co-pilot exclaimed.

"We're performing Crash-landing on the water! Brace! Brace!" shortly afterward, the helicopter descended slowly to the sea, managed to land roughly on top of the water. Sandro-Petra fratello quickly rushed their way with boat to the helicopter.

"Get out!" the pilot ordered them. All of them managed to get out from the sinking helicopter.

"Come!" Sandro pulled Vittoria up to the boat, followed by Yarrow next, Petrushka on the other hand pulled Both Aria and Gattonero out from the water.

"Damn...my sniper rifle lost…" said Gattonero "It tries to drown me…"

"At least you're not with it " said Petrushka, joking to her.

"Here, take mine" said Vittoria, handing her SIG SG550 rifle to her.

"Thanks signorina" Gattonero thanked her.

"I got you…" said Sandro, pulling the pilot up to the boat

"Thanks for the assi-" the next thing happened was the pilot was shot to the chest. Shocked, Sandro the quickly pulled the pilot up. But it was too late, the pilot died in his hand.

"Sniper!" All of them managed to take cover between the boat's hull.

"Miguel!" the co-pilot yelled his name. The moment he raised his head, he was shot to the head, dead on the floor.

"shit…." said Vittoria.

"Kai, can you locate the sniper's position?"

"No…I can't…" said Kai, looking to his binocular.

"Petra, give me your cap" said Gattonero.

"What do you want to do with it?" said Petrushka, handing to her the baseball cap in her head.

"Just some trick I learned from Reo's handler" said Gattonero, putting the cap on top of the paddle she found nearby.

"Aria, hold the hat just below the level" Gattonero ordered her "Make sure it's convincing for the sniper"

"Okay" she took the stick and slowly poke the cap out to the cover.

"Come on…." Gattonero holding the SIG SG550 rifle close to her chest as she sat down against the wall. Shortly afterward, the baseball cap was shot.

"Got it!" Gattonero then sprung out from the cover, shooting the SG550 rifle to the windows where the sniper was located. Petrushka also assist with the shooting, firing her Spectre M4.

'Got it…." said Henrietta, who was waiting for the opportunity to fire of a shot. She then shoot then sniper to the head with her WA2000 sniper rifle.

"Nice job Etta….you've not changed a little bit" Lorraine flattered.

"Kai, Lorraine, join Yamato… search and capture or kill Marcel on sight" Jean ordered them.

"Okay!" Kai and Lorraine replied together.

…..

**30 minutes ahead, Sacca Fisola, Near Venice-**

"Kai, how's your flank?" Yamato asked him.

"Fine here…how about you ?" Kai asked him back.

"I don't know about this….it's far too quiet….very quiet" said Yamato.

"stay sharp…just stay sharp…" Lorraine reminds them. She then saw something suspicious around the corner. "Guys, I see something here…checking it out now"

"careful…"

"Will do" said Lorraine as she and Henrietta both advance slowly and calmly; their pistol ready on the holster while their P90 submachine gun keep high to their sight.

"Lorraine-Chan…" Miu calling her from the corner.

"Miu!? What are you doing here?" seeing Miu and Alicia at the corner.

"I'm worried sick about you…" said Miu.

Just before they could continue their conversation, a gunshot sound heard from the other block.

"Who was it!?" Loraine exclaimed.

"Not us" said Yamato.

"Kai, how about you?" Lorraine tried to contact Kai, but only silence was heard from the earpiece.

"Kuso…" Miu cursed to herself.

"Let's go to their position then" said Lorraine.

"Would be that too dangerous?" Miu persuade her not to go there.

"But it's Kai over there…" suddenly another shot fired around the corner. Quickly both of them run to the location where they heard the gunshot sound. Arriving at the location, they find Kai lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Kai!" Lorraine then run to his position and tried to wake him up, when suddenly a tranquilizer dart hit her neck.

"Fuck…not again….." Lorraine fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alicia, pull Henrietta here!" exclaimed Miu, taking cover to the wall nearby. As Alicia pulled Henrietta with her to the wall, Miu noticed something is missing.

"Where's Yuki?" Miu asked them, only seeing Yuki's L96 AW lying on the ground.

"Yamato, we got two personnel unconscious here….Kai and Lorraine" said Miu to Yamato.

"What!? How!?"" Yamato was shocked.

" I don't know really…but the enemy are pinpointing me down" Miu add.

"Hold on there, I'll try encircle your position from the left" said Yamato.

**Sacca Fisola, Marcel's hideout-**

"looks like they're here…." Said Marcel.

"Sakuragi-senpai, it's time…." Said his teammate.

"Yes…It's time" said Marcel, looking to Yuki, unconscious.

….

**10 minutes afterward-**

"Wait, hold your fire!' said Miu, looking out from the cover. At first glance she know who it was; she then realized it was Yuki, strapped to her is what's look like a mechanical devices attached to her left shoulder, with her sidearm held by her hand; forcing her to aim the sidearm to her head.

"Signorina…." Yuki moaned. She tried to lower her left hand down, but the devices kept her hand aiming the sidearm to her head. Alicia then tried to pull her to cover, but the enemy's gunfire making her ran to cover again.

"Marcel!?" Miu answered the call from her cellphone.

"This….will be my finest art…." Said Marcel to her "Almost forgot, I've rigged the whole area with bomb…try and stop me if you want me not to press the button."

"Please stop this…I'm begging you…" Miu pleaded to him.

"As I said before, try and stop me" he replied, letting out a big laugh

"At least let go the cyborg…" she persuade.

"If she doesn't pull the trigger fifteen minutes from now, the area will explode, or you could stop me from doing both" sai Marcel to her "meet me at Chiesa san Gerardo Sagredo" he then hung up the call.

"Alicia, Henrietta, pull Kai and Lorraine to cover, wait for Signore Sandro to arrive here" she ordered them.

"How about Yuki?" Alicia asked her.

"Henrietta, you still got your WA2000?" Miu then asked Henrietta.

"Yes signorina, it's on my back" said Henrietta, pulling her sniper rifle from the back.

"Good, until I order so, keep your sniper aimed to Yuki" Miu ordered her.

"Why signorina?" she asked her, puzzled by her explanation.

"Just wait and see" said Miu.

…..

"I'm here…" said Miu, looking to Marcel, standing in front of her.

"Good…where's your cyborg then?" Marcel mock her.

"I don't want to involver at this" said Miu.

"You see this?" said Marcel, showing to her the bomb trigger. "If I let go of this, the bomb will explode"

"So, what do you want me to do?" asked Miu.

"Persuade me…" said Marcel, smiling "Persuade me not to let go of this trigger"

"Alright…" she then put down her pistol to the ground, raising her hand to the air. Trying to get close to Marcel, she think about her second pistol placed in her back. But before she could think the next step, Kasahara kicked Miu's foot, kneeling her to the floor.

"You wanna play rough, eh?" said Kasahara, taking the second pistol from her back. "you think I didn't know your tricks?"

….

"Yuki, how many enemies next to you?" Alicia whisper to her, she stood around the corner, sensing the enemies are next to her.

"four…four of them next to my right." said Yuki, standing still with her SIG P228 pistol still strapped to her hand, aimed to her head.

"Stay Put Yuki, we'll try to find a way to let you out from that thing" said Alicia, still holding the P90 in her hand.

"Henrietta, Alicia, Yuki still hold her pistol?" asked Miu, whispering to their earpiece.

"Yes signorina…and four enemies next to her" she replied.

"Good….Henrietta, can you see the wire between Yuki's hand and shoulder?" Miu asked her.

"Yes, what about it?" Henrietta asked.

"Shoot that wire" Miu ordered.

"I'll try" Henrietta replied, as she cock the WA2000 hammer.

"Yuki, get ready…" said Alicia to her. With Yuki nodding her head, Alicia gives the go signal. With one shot, the wire snapped, freeing Yuki's hand from the mechanical devise. With her left arm free, Yuki then shoot the four enemies next to her without hesitation.

"Glad they let you hold your pistol" said Alicia, helping Yuki remove the devices from her shoulder.

"Okay…Henrietta, stay with Signore Kai and Signorina Lorraine, I'll defuse the bomb with Alicia" said Yuki to her.

…

"Nice move Miu…" said Marcel, holding her chin.

"At least she's not pulling the trigger" said Miu, struggling; with her hand taped.

"Now that she's free, the bomb is still ticking" said Marcel.

"How about this… if I could defeat that girl, you wouldn't blow the area?" Miu persuade him, pointing Kasahara.

"With your hand tied to your back?" said Kasahara, mocking her.

"You ain't see nothing yet, Baka" Miu taunts her.

"Alright, that's it!" Pissed, kasahara reached her sidearm on the table; which was blocked by Marcel.

"Relax…I want see how good is she…" said Marcel.

"Fine by me…" she then cut the tape binding Miu's feet. Pulling her up, Miu then take the chances by kicking her to the groin.

"Cheater!" exclaimed Kasahara.

"Owh, look, a cheater talk…" said Miu. She then avoids Kasahara's punch before kicking her back.

"Not bad….but not good enough" said Kasahara, she then launch another attack

To her, but this time it hit her legs, making Miu stumbled to the floor. She then pull Miu's feet and dragged her around the room.

"It's not over yet for me!" Miu then kicked her face, temporarily stunning her. Taking the advantages, she slid her hand to the front and bite off the tape binding her hand.

"Now it's fare…" said Kasahara. She then noticed Miu's first pistol near her feet, which also close to Miu.

"and the person who will grab that gun will be…" Miu then jumped to her pistol before Kasahara could reach it and shoot her two times to the chest.

…..

"This is the last bomb" said Yuki.

"Wait, I'll help you" said Alicia. But before she could help her, Bianca appeared from nowhere and kicked her to the chest.

"Anokata!" Yuki exclaimed. She tried to reach her pistol, but it was kicked from her hand by Bianca.

"Let's end this…" said Bianca to her.

"I've been waiting for this…." said Yuki to him "Alicia, keep defusing the bomb"

"let see if you can withstand this time.." said Bianca.

" I'm wearing multiple layer shirt here…. Wish you luck if you try doing the same thing to me again" said Yuki. She then open the first blow by punching Bianca to the face, which she missed and hit the wall. With the wall crumbled, Yuki then pulled her hand back.

"Looks like someone's got a love issue" Bianca joked.

"Shut up! Baka!" exclaimed Yuki, kicking him to the face again, which Bianca easily dodge it. Yuki managed to corner him to the wall and grabbed her Firearm from the ground; aiming him to the head point blank.

"Check mate…" said Yuki to him.

"You got me this time…Yuki" said Bianca, smiling to her.

"I swear this time, it's the end for you" said Yuki.

"Yuki, the last bomb is defused" Alicia informs her.

"It's over?" Yuki asked her, turning her head to her. Bianca took the advantages and grabbed her pistol, pulling her to the wall and aimed the pistol for the second time to her head.

"If you shoot me, you'll shoot her" said Bianca to Alicia, seeing her aiming her P90.

"And who will be faster; you or her" Yuki taunts him.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of killing both of you" Bianca then suddenly kissed her to the lip; her third time, before running to the water. Alicia tried to shoot him, but he was able to get away from them, diving to the ocean and disappeared.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Alicia asked for her condition.

"I'm…fine" Yuki stunned temporarily after Bianca kissed her. "Alicia…."

"What, what is it?" Alicia replied.

"I think I fall in love this time for real…" said Yuki, looking to the ocean in front of her.

….

"Looks like all of the bomb are defused Marcel…" said Miu to him.

"Is it?" said Marcel, leaning to the wall.

"it's over now, surrender already" said Miu, trying to persuade him.

"Well…it ends now" Marcel then picked his pistol from the table and aimed to her.

"You don't have to do this, Marcel…" Miu beg to him.

"Sorry…" said Marcel he then shot himself to the head, still smiling as the floor and wall was covered with blood.

"Miu, are you alright?" Sandro asked her, finally arrived to her position.

"Yeah…I'm fine…." She replied, looking to Marcel's body. "How about Lorraine and Kai?"

"Both of them are fine right now, despite complaining that they're both tired" said Sandro.

"Can we get an ambulance here?" said Miu "We got live one here…" she continued, looking to Kasahara's condition.

"Bas-tard…" Kasahara smiled to her.

"Don't worry...as long as you're still alive, it will make me happy to torture you…"

* * *

**Three months later, SWA section 2, Jean's office-**

"Have you heard the news?" Charles asked Jean.

"About what?" Jean puzzled by his question.

"The big boss behind El-serpente's commit suicide yesterday" said Chalres.

"Benito Francesco? " Jean surprised.

"Yeah" he replied.

"We've been tracking that guy since the end of Europa war" said Jean.

"Since his death, his party began to fade away…now one problem is solved" said Charles.

"One out of thousand problems" Jean continue.

"By the way, did you heard about the new kid joining the section 2?"

"Yeah, he's the youngest handler so far registered…if I wasn't mistaken, his name was Bianco or something" said Jean " He was a rookie police picked by Yamato weeks ago"

"Yeah, I thought he was the assassins rumored three months ago by looking to his tattoo at his left neck…turns out it was a different person" Charles laughed.

**-END OF MUSICA E LA MACCHINA-**


End file.
